


Under The Stars

by MTL17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane tries to show Darcy why she loves her job. It takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Thor or anything to do with Marvel.

The stars. Light from suns burning millions of miles away which were unquestionably beautiful to stare at. Just how long was debatable. It kind of depended on the person.

For Jane Foster it was practically a lifestyle. She could do it all night long and never get bored, her research so very fascinating to her that she could stay up all night without taking a single break.

For Darcy Lewis they were just kind of there. They were pretty and all, and Darcy guessed she could imagine why someone would find them so fascinating, but they were never really her thing. In fact she was totally clueless about anything to do with them outside of their 'pretty' despite Jane's frequent attempts to educate her. It all just went in one ear and out the other though, and once again Darcy found herself wondering what she was doing here. Not just tonight but in general. After all there had been so many other internships available which were closer to what she was studying, and so many other places a woman with a rocking body like hers could be right now. So for the millionth time she asked herself what she was doing here? And for the millionth time the answer was the same.

Jane Foster. Her boss. The girl Darcy had seen pinning a 'help wanted' note to a noticeboard near her dorms a few months ago.

Darcy had never believed in that love at first sight crap, and she still didn't. Lust at first sight, now that was totally different. She had been in total lust at first sight with Jane. Not to a crazy degree or anything. She didn't go running down the street after her and make a fool of herself, despite a little part of her wanting too. No, instead she had casually strolled over to the noticeboard, mostly expecting to find a little 'roommate wanted' flyer or something. What she had found was an incredibly detailed description of an unpaid internship in something she had no experience in which offered her the glamorous chance to spend hours in the desert during both the day and night.

If she hadn't seen who put it up Darcy wouldn't have given it a second look, let alone finish reading it not once but twice and then pocket the damn thing. Which she had a feeling she was going to regret, yet at the same time knowing there were worst things then getting to follow someone that pretty around all day.

So basically Darcy had brought this on herself, but every time she questioned what she was doing there all Darcy had to do was look at Jane. Which was also her cure for boredom, Darcy making a game out of counting the seconds in her head until it was ok to glance over at Jane again. Of course she could have just stared at her non-stop and Jane wouldn't have noticed. Jane was completely oblivious to the way Darcy felt, which was both cute and frustrating. Hell, even Eric knew and he was almost as oblivious to real world things as Jane.

"Ok, let's go!" Jane suddenly called out, waking Darcy from her thoughts.

"Wha, what?" Darcy mumbled, but Jane was already out the door of the Winnebago and climbing up the steps.

Bemusedly Darcy followed, surprised to find two plastic deckchairs set up on the top of their vehicle, Jane already sitting down in one of the chairs as she called, "Hurry, you don't want to miss it."

"Miss what?" Darcy asked, sitting down in the other chair.

"Shhhhh." Jane said, pointing up at the stars. But nothing happened, and that worried Jane, "I, I... there should be... erm, ha, if you just give it a second... I'm sure..."

Suddenly Darcy notice something out of the corner of her eye. It started out slow, one little shooting star filling the night sky. Then it was followed by another and another and another, creating a rainbow like effect. By this stage in her internship Darcy wasn't really impressed by stars, but this was the exception.

Naturally Jane started yammering on about it, Darcy politely humming and nodding every so often for several minutes before finally offering, "It's pretty."

"Kind of like you." Jane suddenly blurted out.

Looking over Darcy was surprised to find that Jane was leaning over so their bodies were almost touching. It was surprising as while Darcy was easily distracted Jane normally moved with the subtlety of a tiny but powerful bulldozer.

Briefly Jane look like a deer caught in the headlights, then she looked down to Darcy's lips, then back up to Darcy's eyes, then totally freaked out, jumping back and practically squealing, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"For what?" Darcy mumbled in confusion.

"Nothing." Jane blushed, "Nothing at all. Can, can we just forget it?"

"Forget what? Seriously Jane, what's going on?" Darcy asked, still feeling confused until suddenly realisation set in, "Wait, was that... was that you hitting on me?"

"No, no, no, no I, I, I... no I, erm, of course not, I would never, I, I... ha... erm... I... didn't mean it..." Jane stammered weakly, desperately trying to look anywhere other than in Darcy's direction, especially as she softly added, "Look, I'm... I'm sorry ok? Please don't tell anyone."

Darcy was stunned. No, there was an understatement. She was completely and totally floored. She had been knocked to the floor which had opened up and swallowed her, her body still currently travelling through the Earth. Hell, she was so out of it she didn't hear Jane continue to babble on at least for a couple of minutes, Darcy too busy desperately trying and failing to process this new information to put Jane's mind at ease.

As a result Jane's mind became stuck on panic mode, "Plea, please... I swear I've never done anything like this before. I, I never even thought about it. But, but you're just so... so very... God, I'm so sorry Darcy, please forgive me? I didn't mean it, I, I... it's not like I'm even gay or anything, I, I... I just wanted to show you why 'this stuff' is so important to me. I swear. It will never happen again."

"Showing me the stars, or the other thing?" Darcy finally asked, the huge smile crossing her face hopefully meaning she was taking this as well as could be expected.

"The, the other thing." Jane blushed, looking down in shame, "Again I'm, I'm sorry Darcy... I-"

"For what?" Darcy suddenly interrupted, "It's not every day I get hit on by someone so beautiful."

"Oh... ok..." Jane blushed an even deeper shade of red and then again struggled for what to say next, her mouth opening and closing as she began babbling incoherently.

It was so cute. All Darcy wanted to do at that moment was close the gap between them and kiss Jane right on her pretty little mouth. Just like she'd wanted to do since she first saw Jane, except now Darcy might actually have a shot at the other brunette kissing her back. However considering Jane looked like a frightened rabbit Darcy decided to take a more cautious approach.

So, waiting until there was a gap in Jane's rambling, Darcy leaned in a little closer and said softly, "Look, you're gorgeous, and sweet, and brilliant, and way, way out of my league. I mean seriously, you deserve like... a God or something. But... if you want to... we can do anything you want. If you want to forget this ever happened that's fine. Or, if you want, we could talk about it... or... you could kiss me. You know, if you want. It's totally your call."

Jane had looked at Darcy after the first complement, her eyes not leaving hers until there was a pause in conversation. Then Jane's eyes lowered to Darcy's lips briefly then up again, repeating this process a couple of times before biting her lip.

As this was assigned that Jane was still clearly nervous Darcy added, "It doesn't have to mean anything, or go anywhere. It... think of it like an experiment. See if you like it. If you don't, that's cool. I swear I'll never mention it again, to anyone. It's up to you gorgeous."

Darcy regretted that last choice of words instantly. It sounded so cheesy and dorky, but honestly it was hard to come up with anything that good when she was so close to getting the thing she wanted most. Besides, she was far more concerned with Jane's reaction than her embarrassment. Luckily it didn't seem that Jane had been put off by Darcy's cliché-ness as after a few more long seconds staring at each other the older girl finally close the gap between them and touch the younger girl's lips with her own.

It was... kinda awkward actually. Jane was tense and so nervous Darcy thought she might pull away at any second. She didn't and after a few seconds Darcy caressed Jane's lips with hers. It was kind of like kissing a statue at first, albeit a statue with extremely soft lips, but then Jane relaxed. Not completely but enough that she started kissing Darcy back, the two friends cautiously caressing each other's lips for about a minute or two before Jane pulled back and stared at her assistant.

After a few seconds Darcy opened her mouth to ask how Jane was feeling but before she could get a single word out Darcy's boss leaned forward and kissed her again. Unlike a few other bosses she'd had this attention was very welcome, especially the unexpected but very encouraging aggression Jane was showing first by pressing her petite body more firmly against Darcy's curvy figure and then by Jane almost literally pushing her tongue into Darcy's mouth. Of course Darcy welcomed Jane's tongue and caressed it with her own, the awkwardness quickly fading away and the kiss became like the ones in Darcy's most vivid fantasies.

Jane wasn't sure what had gotten into her. She was actually pretty embarrassed about her behaviour, but she couldn't help herself. Darcy Lewis was like the embodiment of sex. So ridiculously sexy that surely even the straightest woman on earth would find her attractive. Or at least that's what Jane told herself to help her sleep at night.

It hadn't always been this way. Jane had found Darcy attractive from the start, sure, but the girl had gotten on her nerves. She was rude, at times even vulgar and she knew nothing of Jane's work. But then Darcy had proven herself in other ways and very slowly Jane found herself noticing the other woman more and more until she had to admit to herself she had a crush. Then it kind of felt like something more, Jane's work suffering a little because she couldn't stop thinking about Darcy.

For some people it wouldn't be a big deal but it was huge for Jane, not to mention unacceptable. She never let anything distract her before, not like this, and she had almost fired Darcy on the spot. Then Darcy had bought her coffee and smiled at her and Jane knew she could never ever do that so she had to come up with a alternative. A very enjoyable alternative. Because sure, it had been terrifying at first but Darcy's soft lips had felt so good against her own, and that body, those big glorious tits pressing against Jane's vastly inferior pair, it was also overwhelming.

Suddenly Jane found she wasn't in her deck chair anymore. She was in Darcy's, the plastic straining against the weight of two bodies... Jane laying on top of the ridiculously sexy figure of Darcy Lewis.

Jane had no idea how they ended up in this position but she couldn't imagine anywhere she'd rather be. It was like the softest bed ever, Jane just wanting to snuggle up to the soft and curvy body beneath her and never move again. At the same time she never wanted to stop kissing Darcy as the only thing better than feeling the other girl's lips against her own was to feel them while their tongues were caressing each other. Then there was the fact Jane could feel... Darcy's private area against her thigh, her own pressed against the other brunette's thigh in turn, both their centres incredibly warm and... and wet.

That thought caused Jane to let out a long moan which started while she was still kissing Darcy and became louder when she broke her lip lock and moved back, the astrophysicist staring down at her curvaceous assistant for several long seconds before murmuring, "Darcy..."

Darcy waited a few seconds and then replied, "Yeah?"

Gulping so softly it was barely audible even in the relative silence of the desert Jane summoned all the courage she possessed to softly mumble, "We, we're alone... there's... there's no one around for miles."

Darcy's eyes widened. Jane couldn't possibly be suggesting what she thought she was suggesting, could she?

"Yeah, so?" Darcy mumbled softly, hoping Jane would clarify what she meant. When Jane lowered her head and blushed it became clear that not only would she not get the clarification but if Darcy continued down this path Jane would freak out, which was the last thing the loudmouth brunette wanted. So as gently as possible she lifted Jane's chin with her thumb and forefinger until they were looking into each other's eyes again and whispered, "Hey, it's ok. Like I said, we can do anything you want. Anything. That means talk about it, or not, or we could have sexy naked fun time right here underneath your precious stars which FYI aren't half as beautiful as you. It's totally up to you. I'm good with whatever, so just... just tell me what you want."

Jane almost told Darcy she didn't know what she wanted, which was pretty much the truth, but if she actually said that Darcy might take her home and insist that she think about it until she was sure. In fact Jane was positive that was what Darcy would do, as for all her bravado at the end of the day Darcy was a good person ans would always do the right thing. She had certainly always done the right thing by Jane, which didn't exactly help Jane's whole 'falling for her assistant' problem. If problem was the correct term for it.

Forcing herself out of her own head Jane blurted out, "You, you said we should treat this like an experiment?"

"I did." Darcy said, a soft hopeful smile crossing her face.

"Well... then I, I want to try something..." Jane said, pausing to get off of Darcy, moved back to her own chair and then gathered up all her courage to force the next words out, "Take off your shirt."

Darcy's eyes went wide, both at the shock that Jane really did want to go further right here out in the open and that Jane would say something so bold. Well, bold for her. After all Darcy had a mouth like a sailor, but this was sweet, innocent Jane Foster. And sweet, innocent Jane Foster wanted Darcy's shirt off. Fuck that was hot.

Unfortunately her eyes widening caused Jane to blush and second guess herself again, which was cute but Darcy was running the risk of freaking her easily spooked boss out. Luckily she had an easy solution.

Reaching down Darcy started undoing the buttons to her shirt, starting from the bottom and making her way to the top, watching Jane the entire time to gauge her reaction. To Darcy's delight Jane's eyes followed her fingers before becoming transfixed on her chest area, the scientist's gaze never leaving that region as Darcy finished removing her top and then grabbing her huge tits.

"You like these Jane? You like my big tits? Huh? Do you?" Darcy teased softly and gently as possible, squeezing and fondling her own large rack, occasionally even pushing them up and together to show off her pale cleavage, "Normally I know when guys are staring at my tits. They're not even subtle about it. It's harder to tell with girls, but normally I know. I never caught you staring, but given the look on your face I'm wondering if I was just too busy staring at you to notice. Is that it? Huh? Was I so busy staring at you I missed you staring at my tits?"

There was deafening silence for a few moments which terrified Darcy as she thought she had gone too far. Then Jane softly whispered, "Yes."

Unable to stop herself from pushing the issue Darcy asked, "Yes what?"

"Yes I... I was staring." Jane mumbled, unable to stop herself from adding, "I, I stare at them all the time."

"Really?" Darcy grinned, "So you're a breast girl? Good to know."

Jane was blushing furiously again but she still hadn't taken her eyes away from Darcy's chest, the younger brunette deciding to take a risk because of that fact and reached behind her and uncliped her bra. Jane's eyes went wide when Darcy pulled the bra away from her body to reveal those big round tits in all their glory, Darcy grinning proudly as she reduced her super smart boss to a drooling teen boy seeing his first boobs. Then after a couple of long minutes of letting Jane stare she gently took Jane's hands and guided those smudged with pen ink fingers to the round globes of Darcy's admittedly amazing rack.

"You know you can touch them, if you want." Darcy said, waiting a few seconds for Jane to lightly squeeze her boobs before she let go of her boss's hands, "It's ok. Remember, you don't have too, but I'd like you too. I want you too. I want you to touch me. Ohhhhhh God Jane, you can touch me where ever you want."

Although she was aware of Darcy talking Jane didn't hear a word. Normally it was the other way round, although there had been a few occasions where Darcy had been talking to Jane about a band or a movie in such length in detail that the astrophysicist couldn't help but let her mind wander elsewhere. The difference was she was good at faking interest to hide her internally solving some equation, or thinking of something to put in her notes, or as had increasingly become the case simply marvelling at Darcy's beauty. Often that marvelling included ogling Darcy's gigantic breasts, those large globes being the most distracting thing Jane had ever encountered.

When Jane first met Darcy she thought her breasts had been impractically large. Ironically it was perhaps the size which Jane found most fascinating, the scientist's brilliant mind being reduced to a teenager every time she saw them. Jane had even studied Darcy's movement so she could get away at looking at her without getting caught.

However looking had nothing on touching, Jane feeling herself losing what little was left of her mind as she fondled those massive globes of female flesh. She was gentle at first, still marvelling over what she was doing, but it didn't take long for Jane to embarrass herself. She groped, she squeezed, she caressed and she pinched for what felt like an eternity, Jane making it absolutely crystal clear she had no idea what she was doing while Darcy politely moaned in what Jane was sure was fake approval. Then if that wasn't bad enough Jane actually had the audacity to lower her head and take one of those nipples into her mouth and suck on them.

Of course much as she tried Jane couldn't feel too horrified for her actions, nor could she cease and desist. She couldn't even apologise to Darcy, or at least ask her for guidance. Jane probably wouldn't have even heard it, the poor scientist becoming completely lost in desires that she didn't fully understand and was partly ashamed of.

Darcy had definitely faked approval before, although it was really to be polite. In fact that wasn't the case, Darcy simply faking it so whoever she was with would gain confidence and hopefully start doing a better job. More importantly they would go further, attention being moved to where Darcy really need it. However this was not one of those times.

Sure Darcy wanted Jane to go lower but her moans were anything but fake. Not that Jane was an expert tittie pleaser right from the start, but it was so thrilling to finally have her beautiful boss touching her that everything Jane did felt electric. And there was something so endearing, and so very Jane, about the older brunette's clumsy touches, Darcy trying to fight the urge to grin like an idiot as Jane continued staring at her awesome rack. Then Jane added her mouth into the equation and fuck, grinning became the least of Darcy's worries.

Darcy had a filthy mouth and love to use it during sex, but Jane didn't like swearing and had asked Darcy not to use 'vulgar language' in front of her, meaning that the younger brunette had to bite down on her lips so hard she almost drew blood. Eventually she had to let something out, Darcy at least able to make it a helpful suggestion, "Your tongue oooooohhhhhhh Jane, please, mmmmmmmm, use your oooooohhhhhhh yeeeeeeesssssss! Lick me! Lick my tits! Suck them mmmmmmm suck on my big fat tittes! Oh fuck Jane, oooooohhhhhhh Jane!"

As Jane graciously complied, her tongue swelling around each nipple in turn between lengthy sucks, Darcy tried to keep the swearing to at the very least a minimum, mostly just moaning the older girl's name as she continued worshipping her large chest area for what felt like an eternity.

Although she had never exactly been good with being patient Darcy felt this was one exception to the rule. She could happily lay back and let someone go to town on her big titties close to an hour or something before she insisted they move on. And with Jane she allowed even more time than usual, Darcy letting her female boss have her way with her mountain like boobs for what had to be literally over an hour. Eventually though Darcy could take no more.

"Please Jane, lower." Darcy whimpered without thinking, quickly adding when Jane froze, "Or, oh, or we could swap over. Whatever you want, just please... I can't... fuck Jane, I'm about to pop!"

Ignoring the vulgar word Jane concentrated on what was important, namely what she should do next. Internally she was totally freaking out, telling herself she should stop this before it got anymore out of hand. It would be unbelievably awkward later but that was still an option, Jane somehow knowing that while Darcy would be incredibly annoyed at being left hanging she would be nice about it. No pressuring Jane into anything. Even agreeing to never bring it up again if Jane insisted on it. Which only made Jane want to continue for some odd reason, the scientist incredibly frustrated by the fact that she didn't understand what she was feeling. So Jane concentrated on what she did know, that being that she didn't want to leave Darcy high and dry, which meant stopping OR letting Darcy take over, both of which Jane decided weren't acceptable options.

Jane didn't know why she felt she had to do this, she didn't even know why she wanted too, and it frustrated her as much as anything ever had. But for once in her life Jane Foster didn't try and figure it out. She had been doing that for months without success, and she couldn't do that now. Not now Darcy needed her to be brave. Or stupid. So Jane shut off her brain as much as she could, undid Darcy's fly, grabbed hold of the busty brunette's pants and panties, pulled them down to her knees and then dived her head down to slide her tongue over another woman's pussy for the first time in her life.

Quickly following that up with another lick, and another and another and another, Jane established a slow but steady rhythm, always pressing her tongue to the bottom of Darcy's pussy lips and then slowly gliding it all the way up to the top. After she had mastered this routine Jane turned her brain on again, first nervously analysing Darcy's reaction and finding them to be positive. While it was highly possible they were also out of mere politeness Jane was confident that this act, no matter how badly performed, would at the very least bring her ridiculously sexy assistant some pleasure. That was a theory Jane had more or less proven from her own experience receiving head, and overhearing the popular girls talk in the bathrooms at high school what felt like a lifetime ago.

It was a then Jane realised something, she was enjoying this. She couldn't really explain it, at least not yet, but there was something enjoyable about the licking motion. She also enjoyed Darcy's moans, although Jane was sure that was because it was nice to get positive feedback for a change. But the most shocking, and perhaps telling, revelation was that Jane enjoyed the taste. She enjoyed the taste of another woman's pussy.

Once she had reached that conclusion it was impossible to ignore, Jane inwardly freaking out so much she almost pulled away but... Darcy just tasted so good, that fact overwhelming Jane's already overloaded brain to the point where she became lost to her desire for more of this heavenly treat.

Darcy also felt overwhelmed. She must have thought about this a thousand times, but not even in her most vivid fantasies had Jane ever been the one to go down on her first. Nor had Jane ever been this eager, or shown so much... aggression. However now it was happening Darcy liked it. She really, really liked it. Sure Jane was as awkward and as clumsy as she'd imagined, especially at first, but that was all part of the charm. Darcy had always enjoyed being with a first time pussy licker, especially a female first time pussy licker, feeling as they slowly relaxed and became more comfortable with it. Jane was no real exception, Darcy loving the way her boss took to it if anything quicker than anyone else she'd been with.

The second Darcy thought that Jane proved her point by slamming her tongue as deep into Darcy's cunt as it would go, the assistant immediately crying out in pleasure, "OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH FUCK! Oh fuck, oh Jane, oooooooohhhhhh yesssssss please fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me with your tongue! Mmmmmmmmm oh God yes, just like that, oooooooohhhhhh, fuck me. Fuck me Jane. Tongue fuck me you beautiful woman. Taste my fucking girl juices! Oooooooohhhhhh fuck!"

Very quickly after that Darcy's words dissolved into moans, groans, cries, whimpers and screams. Which was theoretically for the best as Jane disliked that type of talk and, if she had been in her right mind, Darcy would never have said that stuff out of fear that Jane would stop. And the very last thing Darcy wanted was for Jane to stop because fuck, this was fantastic. Which was kind of a problem in the sense Darcy was finding it difficult to control herself but luckily Jane was too preoccupied with tongue fucking Darcy to orgasm to notice.

All the tittie worship had revved Darcy's engine and she had been ready to go full throttle right from the start. Previous experience told her she wouldn't get that, even the most eager of her lovers giving her some gentle fucking out of common courtesy if nothing else. The more nervous and inexperienced ones normally took ages to get going, and Darcy fully expected that with Jane. In a way she had kind of been looking forward to it, but while Darcy definitely got half a dozen gentle licks to start Jane plunged her tongue inside her in what had to be record time and then started fucking her with that soft muscle which made Darcy writhe and squirm so much she thought she was going to break the chair.

Out of what seemed more like accident than design Jane's tongue was rubbing against Darcy's inner walls with every thrust, inevitably finding the assistant's sweet spots, the astrophysicist quickly reminding Darcy why she loved women so much. Further proving this point Jane curled her tongue upwards and hit Darcy's sweetest spot, the oh so smart girl repeating the process over and over and hurling the less 'book smart' girl over the edge of one damn fine orgasm. It was maybe the best Darcy had ever had from a first time cunt licker, and it would have been more than satisfactory if Jane had stopped there, but if anything the older woman began slamming her tongue in and out of Darcy even harder than before and making the other brunette cum again. Darcy didn't object, letting Jane tongue fuck her to multiple orgasms, wondering when she was conscious enough whether it was the tongue work or the sound of Jane loudly swallowing her cum which continuously sent her over the edge.

After a while Darcy began to feel faint, the prospect far from unappealing as she was lulled towards sleep by blissful sensations and the indescribable beauty of the stars above her head and the sight Jane Foster's head buried in between her thighs. However Darcy had wanted to fuck her latest boss more than she ever wanted to fuck anyone before, and as exhaustion threatened to knock her out that want became a burning need which could not be ignored.

Jane had liked Darcy's pussy juice, but she loved her cum. It was by far the best thing Jane had ever tasted, the scientist almost becoming a junkie constantly desperate for more. No matter how much she swallowed or fucked out of Darcy it was never enough, and an unfortunate amount ended up covering her face as Jane pressed herself as deep into Darcy's pussy as it would go. Then suddenly she was being pulled away from that heavenly hole, Jane desperately resisting but she suddenly realised how sore, aching and tired she was. Then a pair of soft lips crashed against her own and a tongue forced its way into her mouth, Jane moaning when she realised her unbelievably sexy assistant was kissing her, Darcy tasting herself on the astrophysicist's lips.

The kissing seem to last for hours and yet seconds, the next thing Jane fully aware of being Darcy none too gently pushing her down onto the chair which had suffered most from their surprise bout of lesbian sex. Jane wasn't sure if the chair finally broke under the abuse or she knocked it over but she found herself on the floor with the remains of the chair underneath her and Darcy on top of her. She didn't have time to complain, Darcy ripping her pants and panties from her in what felt like seconds, Jane barely having time to spread her legs in a silent invitation before her friend/helper was between her thighs and attacking her with her tongue.

For a few seconds Jane's mind was once again lost to sensation. It took her a few seconds to even fully comprehend that her pussy was just being licked, the act seeming a million times better than when her previous boyfriends had reluctantly done this for a few minutes and then insisted on fucking her. Darcy didn't insist on moving on. She seemed perfectly content with what she was doing, the strokes of her tongue showing skill that could only come from experience.

When Jane had first met Darcy she was ashamed to admit she had look down on her. Comforted herself with the thought that she was smarter while Darcy was much, much prettier, Jane's mind staying with her long after time took Darcy's looks from her. Now she could never imagine Darcy not being gorgeous and as the busty brunette was currently proving Jane might know her stars but Darcy was smarter than her in other ways, which definitely included sex where she exposed Jane for the amateur she was.

That rather depressing thought was Jane's last of the night, Darcy slamming her tongue inside her and reducing the scientist to a trembling pile of flesh, Jane nothing but a mindless wreck who stared up at her precious stars for comfort as she was flooded with an ecstasy which was completely alien to her.

Darcy had always imagined Jane would taste sweet, but damn. Sweet didn't do justice to this, Darcy wishing she was half as smart as Jane so she could think of an appropriate word. Then again it could be fun to talk it over with Jane, the older girl blushing as she came up with something long and complicated while Darcy grinned mischievously and then abbreviated it to something simple and crude sounding. The image made Darcy smile, and promised that was something she would try to do at some point, but as of right now she had something way more important to concentrate on.

It had been a few years since Darcy had tasted her first pussy, and loved it FYI. She and a friend had got tipsy off a couple of stolen beers, that friend had got 'friendly' and the next thing Darcy knew she was officially bi. Not that she really had any doubts by then, but it was nice to confirm it. Hell, if anything she preferred women, everything about the situation reminding her of why. Of course Darcy was mindful of her past, all those one night stands, friendly hook ups and girlfriends she'd had turning her into the world-class rug muncher she was today and Darcy using all those skills to give the nerdy but incredibly sexy girl the best sex of her life. Perhaps more importantly the greatest orgasms of her life.

As badly as she wanted to shove her tongue inside Jane right from the start Darcy forced herself to start off with gentle licks. Well, gentle-ish. Then increase the speed and force of her licks, moving her tongue clockwise and anticlockwise as well as up and down. Then she teased Jane's entrance and clit. Then, finally, Darcy slammed her tongue into Jane's cunt, almost immediately being greeted by a taste somehow even more delicious than Jane's pussy juice. Immediately knowing what it was only forced Darcy to swallow it down as quickly as possible before beginning to tongue fuck Jane nice and slow, quickly increasing the pace until she was slamming the other girl's fuck hole with her tongue and making the scientist cum on what seemed like every thrust.

This continued until Darcy's tongue ached painfully and she had swallowed many, many batches of Jane's cum. Then instead of stopping Darcy replaced her tongue with two of her fingers, slamming them in and out of the other girl's cunt while sucking on Jane's clit, switching between that and the tongue fucking until her fellow brunette's body finally stopped shaking. Jane continued to make a few gurgling sounds but they were hardly as noisy as her previous wordless screams, and they eventually fade away leaving Darcy to look up.

Unsurprisingly Jane was unconscious but Darcy still patted herself on the back, further rewarding herself by cleaning Jane's pussy and thighs followed by her own face, scooping girl cum into her mouth while she fingered herself to one more very satisfying climax. Then she looked down at Jane, her boss, and bit her lip.

Tomorrow things were going to be complicated. Jane would almost definitely freak out and Darcy might lose her internship, and more importantly her friendship with this wonderfully quirky woman. But that was tomorrow. Right now Darcy just wanted to enjoy the moment, and the beautiful sight before her.

Darcy looked up at the stars which Jane loved so much, then back down to the astrophysicist and smiled. Stars were pretty, beautiful even, but they had nothing on the enchanting creature beneath her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Thor or anything to do with Marvel.

Darcy Lewis was used to waking up alone. In general, and after having sex with someone. She had hoped that wouldn't happen with Jane... or at least in the moments before she went to sleep she had hoped that, because let's face it Darcy never thought she'd actually get to have sex with the brainy brunette. Anyway, the point was Darcy had thought this would happen because it was typical of her track record, and worse a likely indication of Jane freaking out.

On the plus side Darcy was awoken by a horrid alarm, Jane's irritating little clock right in front of her face. That may not have sounded like a plus to a casual observer, but in reality it was kind of a big deal. It meant that no matter how much she was probably freaking out Jane, ever the early bird, had woken in Darcy's arms, panicked, and then instead of leaving Darcy to slowly burn under the desert heat she had found a way to wake Darcy up, even if she couldn't do it herself. Sure, Darcy's pessimistic side told her that Jane just wanted to get out of here, but no matter how hard she tried Darcy couldn't believe Jane wasn't concerned for her welfare. Jane was too good not too.

So after turning off the alarm Darcy yawned, stretched and then quickly got dressed, naturally finding her clothes neatly folded in a pile waiting for her in another sign that Jane cared. And that she was a neat freak.

The moment she woke up Darcy knew exactly what she had to do, but the moment she saw Jane she almost made the biggest mistake of her life. Jane, a hot mess at the best of times, looked up from frantically scribbling notes with wild hair and her big Bambi eyes and looked at Darcy with such terror. All Darcy wanted to do was take the other girl in her arms and gently comfort her by saying something, anything, they would make this ok. But if she did Darcy was sure she'd lose Jane forever. Not just as a potential lover but as anything, Jane more likely to freak out even more and push her away.

So even though it kind of broke her heart Darcy acted like nothing had ever happened. She started complaining about the heat, Jane's stupid alarm, a bunch of other stuff, then offered to drive. Jane had agreed and then Darcy continued yammering on like she always did when her boss didn't really have to concentrate on anything, the assistant talking the scientist's ear off yet never telling her what she so desperately wanted to say. Because here's the thing, Darcy actually had a shot with Jane Foster. A real, honest to God shot at a relationship with the most amazing person, inside and out, Darcy had ever known. So Darcy had to resist the urge to come on too strong and instead walk around on egg shells all-day, doing whatever she had to make Jane think she was going to let them forget about last night. Like that was an option.

Darcy's gamble paid off. Predictably Jane didn't fire her. Darcy was sure she wanted too, she could see it in her eyes, but Jane just couldn't do it. It would be wrong, and maybe, just maybe Jane had grown too attached to Darcy's awesome company. She didn't even seem to dissuade Darcy from accompanying her the next night, Jane barely putting up a fight as the younger brunette boarded the Winnebago and got in the driver's seat. Soon after they were in the middle of the desert underneath the starry night, Jane spending hours looking at the stars and taking notes while Darcy helped her out in the little ways she could.

Another six straight hours of work later, which was about the point Darcy usually began to convince Jane to go home so that they can get some sleep, Darcy finds Jane up on the roof doing something she doesn't begin to understand and frankly doesn't want too. What's important is Darcy brings her bad self and a replacement deckchair, the big plastic a little heavy but the busty brunette had little trouble holding it in one hand while using to climb the ladder.

As soon as she came into view Jane looked at her, the scientist momentarily relaxing until the chair came into view, "D, Darcy?"

"What? We broke the other one?" Darcy grinned wickedly, happy she could finally give Jane a flirty comment after a long day of holding her tongue.

Predictably Jane blushed and turned away while Darcy set up the new chair, firmly tied to the roof so she didn't have to worry about bringing it up and down. She then sat back and watched Jane work from, silently being reminded of many of the qualities she liked about the other woman, Darcy reminding herself of the rest as a way to psych herself up for she what was about to do.

"You know we're going to have to talk about it at some point, right?" Darcy finally whispered, the words sounding deafening in the desert.

There was a long pause, then without turning around to look at her assistant Jane stammered, "Darcy I'm, I'm... I'm so sorry. It, it was wrong... what I did to you, I, I put you in an awkward position, and basically forced you to... oh God I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

Darcy sat there, mouth a gape, trying to fully comprehend what she had just heard. Of course, she thought, of course Jane would actually think that she had taken advantage of Darcy somehow. Repressed herself into believing she was some kind of dirty old scientist forcing her intern into sex for her own selfish gain. Hell, Jane had probably even convinced herself Darcy didn't even like her in that way, proving once and for all that as scientifically brilliant as she could be Jane Foster was absolutely clueless when it came to people liking her.

Realising Jane was still stammering out an apology Darcy interrupted, "It's ok, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did!" Jane insisted loudly, before lowering her voice like there was anyone around to hear them, "You're my intern Darcy. And a woman. Not, not that that's wrong in of itself if your into that, the woman part, but I'm not and even if I was its still against the rules. It's still sexual harassment."

Ok, this was ridiculous. Adorable, but ridiculous, and Darcy was struggling not to say so and possibly fuck up her one precious chance with Jane Foster. Of course if she didn't take that chance now Darcy was pretty sure it would expire, so she very slowly got up and started to approach Jane while the scientist was staring at the floor. When she was almost there she softly said, "Jane, look at me."

Looking up Jane froze momentarily then began, "Darcy, I-"

"Do you seriously not know how beautiful you are?" Darcy interrupted, then when Jane looked down added in disbelief, "Oh my God, you really don't."

There was a pause and then Jane let out a humourless laugh, "The girls at school used to call me Plain Jane."

"Then they were jealous. Or idiots. Or both." Darcy said without hesitation, honestly offended by Jane's insecurities. Or accurately the bitches responsible for them. Or at least partly so. Not that it matters now. No, what mattered was that Jane didn't seem to believe her, prompting Darcy to add, "Seriously Jane, every school has 'plastics' and they're all bitches. You shouldn't need Mean Girls to tell you that. Heck, in my school I got called all kinds of things, didn't stop me from growing up to be awesome. Well, kind of good but with an awesome rack, because you're totally the awesome one. Awesome... kind... brilliant... sexy... and so very, very not plain."

During the last sentence Darcy paused in between the first couple of words to emphasise them and to slowly, cautiously step into Jane's personal space. Jane froze but didn't protest, not even when Darcy awkwardly reached out, gently cupped her face and convince the other girl to look her in the eye.

After they stared at each other for a few seconds Darcy mumbled, "Everything about you is beautiful Jane. Everything."

With that Darcy slowly lent forward and pressed her lips against Jane's. A terrifying and incredibly awkward few seconds followed which felt like an eternity. Then Jane slowly and hesitantly started kissing Darcy back, the younger girl inwardly letting out a sigh of relief as both brunettes seemed to melt into the kiss. That kiss may have been slow to start but once it got going it really heated up fast and it was all because of Jane, the brainy brunette shoving her tongue into Darcy's mouth and beginning to kiss her intern with almost desperate need. And for someone who claim she wasn't into women Jane's hands seemed very eager to explore Darcy's very feminine curves, especially the assistant's big round ass and mountainous tits.

Of course when they inevitably broke apart for air Jane totally regressed to hesitation mode. So Darcy kissed her again. And again, and again, and again, Jane always hesitant at the beginning and end but totally into it during the middle.

Finally Darcy switches to gently kissing Jane's neck which gives her boss a chance to complain, "Da, oh, Darcy, ohhhhh, this, this is still wrong. Ohhhhhh we can't do this. Oooooooh you have to stop. Mmmmmm you're still my intern, ooooooohhhhhh, what, oh, what would people think?"

"Fuck people!" Darcy said bluntly before quickly adding, "You shouldn't waste time worrying what other people think about you... or what you do... in your personal life... because it's nobody's business. But come on Jane, you really think I'm going to rat you out?"

At first Darcy spoke softly into Jane's ear in between kisses to her neck each time she paused, then she pulled back to look in Jane's eyes to try and show how serious she was. That Jane really could trust her. And it seemed to work, Jane lowering her gaze and mumbling, "No. I, I don't think you would. And I know no one can see us right now, but if we keep doing this someone will come along and we'll get caught. Not, not that I want to keep doing this. Not really I ooooooohhhhhhhh, I swear, mmmmmm, please, ohhhhhh, please stop doing that."

To prove her point Darcy briefly kissed Jane's neck again, immediately stopping when she was asked to and questioning, "You really don't like that? Because it sounds like you do. Besides, as a scientist surely you should experiment to make sure. I mean, that's what we did last night, but surely just one test doesn't make for a conclusive study. Especially not one that was so... rushed. I think we should try it again to make sure you're really not into this. Maybe a few times. I mean, you already crossed the 'don't sleep with your intern' line, you might as well make good use of it."

There was a long pause making Darcy think she had pushed Jane too far with that last comment. Then, her voice barely above a whisper, Jane replied, "Just... just one more test."

Darcy's eyes lit up, "Sure, absolutely."

It was a total lie, Darcy would spend the rest of her internship and maybe her life trying to get into Jane's pants, but hey, it was for her boss's own good. Besides, it wasn't like Jane sounded very convincing as she moaned, "I'm oooooohhhhhhh, I'm serious Darcy. We, mmmmmmm, we can never do this again. It's, it's wrong. Naughty. Bad. Ooooooooh, so very, very, ohhhhhhhh Darcy! Darcy don't stop, please, I, oh, oooooohhhhhhh Gooooooooodddddddd Darcy! Oh Gosh!"

Jane should have known it was hopeless. After all she was only human. How could she be expected to resist a sex goddess like Darcy Lewis? Surely no one could do that. Or at least that's what Jane comforted herself with.

It wasn't like Jane thought she was some kind of hideous little troll. She knew she was attractive, but she was just... plain. That's why even well into her adulthood she remembered 'Plain Jane'. She didn't remember how it started, she didn't remember who first said it, but it didn't matter because it was so accurate. Worse it tapped into Jane's fear of being ordinary. Or more accurately not being smart enough. Not good enough to make her dreams come true. After all she was Plain Jane, her mind was all she really had. That's why it baffled her that someone like Darcy could be attracted to her.

Jane still remembered the first time she saw Darcy. She had been outside her office waiting for her interview, headphones planted in her ears and completely oblivious to being watched, Jane's very first thought about Darcy being that she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Immediately Jane had been jealous of her, or at least she thought she was. It was what made the most sense given just how amazing Darcy looked, the embodiment of everything Jane wasn't. But now, even as she tried to tell herself she was straight Jane found herself once again questioning her sexuality.

After all Darcy was driving her crazy and she hadn't even moved away from her neck, merely escalating things slightly from just kissing to adding sucking and nipping at the flesh into the equation, no doubt leaving a hickey which would remind Jane of her weakness. When Jane was absolutely sure there was some kind of mark Darcy kissed her again, this time the older brunette not even having the decency to hesitate before hungrily kissing back like the other girl's lips were crucial to her survival.

That seemed to go on for a while, then Jane's shirt was being removed, Darcy effortlessly undoing the buttons and taking it off before moving to her boss's top. The extra layer was good for the desert night, and Jane had somehow convinced herself it would save her from her intern's touch, or at least quell Darcy's interest. It was a failure on both accounts, especially the latter given the look in Darcy's eyes once they broke apart, that hungry kiss hypnotising Jane into quickly lifting her upper arms so she could help the removal of the offending item. It also made her want to remove Darcy's top. Because Jane, as a straight woman, had absolutely not been thinking about what was underneath that top all day and her hands did not rip the fabric to get off Darcy's body because she wanted to see the breasts of a girl 10 years her junior. Except she totally did, Jane once again being reduced to an neanderthal at those bra clad breasts.

It wasn't fair. They shouldn't be that big. Certainly not naturally. Not any other way either, but especially not naturally. It was obscene. They should be illegal. Oh God!

After about a full minute of staring Jane literally ripped Darcy's bra off to get at those massive mountains of flesh, the scientist first pressing her face to the soft flesh like she had no idea what to do next. Then she took one of Darcy's nipples into her mouth, both women letting out a long moan as Jane once again became lost in her lust for Darcy's big tits which the 'straight' woman thought crossed the line from acceptable to downright indecent even by the standards of a full-blown lesbian. Not that she was a lesbian, it was just the way she was acting was so very obscene, and yet Jane just couldn't help herself. Darcy's boobs were just so big, soft and wonderful.

Darcy smiled, Jane really was a breast girl. In fact, Darcy didn't think she'd ever been with someone who was this into the twins, which was really saying something because ever since they had grown to their full-size her big boobs had attracted a lot of breast girls, and of course breast guys. That it was innocent and obviously sexually repressed Jane Foster who was this much into her tits was so beyond a turn on Darcy wanted to invent a whole new word for it, but honestly she was too distracted by the eager mouth and tongue worshipping her chest.

Sure, Jane was still sloppy and inexperienced, and she spent maybe a little too much time motor-boating and just rubbing her face against the younger brunette's soft mountains of flesh, but honestly Darcy just found it endearing. Besides she wasn't about to complain, especially as Jane spent plenty of time sliding her lips all around her boobs, kissing every sensitive part of Darcy's chest while mostly concentrating on her nipples.

Whether she was aware of it or not Jane even bit down on those nipples with just the right amount of pressure Darcy liked. Well, maybe Darcy would have liked it a little harder, but it was just enough to make the sex extra spicy, and considering she was on top of the Winnebago fucking her boss in the middle of nowhere underneath a beautiful starry sky it was already plenty spicy. Of course mostly Jane concentrated on licking and sucking Darcy's nipples, the scientist's mouth glued to one of those balls of flesh at all times she was gently licking and sucking on them, then not so gently, then an ever-changing rhythm which Darcy adored.

As Jane was clearly having so much fun Darcy let her continue for what felt like hours as the experience slowly turned from fantastic to frustrating. Then just as Darcy feared she would lose control Jane started to move lower. And Darcy wanted to just let Jane keep going, but that would have been just a repeat of last night, and as tempting as that was Darcy had promised herself things would be different this time. Better. Well, better for Jane at least. So Darcy did what she had to do in the hopes that it would help her get what she truly wanted.

"Jane... Jane... JANE!" Darcy repeated until she had her boss's attention, "I hate to stop you, really I do, but that's the same experiment we did last time, and as much as I enjoyed that we should probably change it up a bit. Maybe take things a little more slowly. Here, let me show you what I mean."

With that Darcy gave Jane one of those soft, seductive kisses which rendered her brilliant brain useless. Not that her mind had been functioning properly for the last few minutes, or even hours, Jane once again considering firing Darcy because of her distracting ways only to again quickly calm herself with the knowledge that even with the busty brunette around she had got plenty done. Then Jane quickly forgot such things as Darcy broke the kiss and moved on to the older woman's neck, giving Jane a chance to observe her surroundings and frown in surprise.

When had they made it over to the chairs? Had they teleported? And what happened to her pants? And Darcy's? And had Darcy even been wearing underwear? Because she wasn't now and, wait, there had been some movement during the earlier kissing. And Jane definitely remembered lying on top of Darcy as she was licking and sucking her boobs. But had she been in that position from the start, or had she been sitting down first? Jane's muddled mind was kind of confused, but she quickly forgot about it again as Darcy effortlessly removed her bra, switched their positions and started kissing down Jane's body.

Initially Jane was embarrassed. As inferior as she felt compared to Darcy in the looks department it was nothing to the inadequacy Jane felt when she looked at, or even thought of, her own B cups went compared to the younger girl's double Ds. Or was it triple Ds? Double Es? Jane wasn't sure what Darcy's monstrous bra size was and she would never, ever ask her.

Jane immediately lost her train of thought when she felt a soft pair of lips wrap around her left nipple, the astrophysicist's head flying back as she let out a long moan of pleasure. Again Darcy quickly showed Jane the difference between a fumbling idiot who had no idea what she was doing and inexperienced sex goddess, the busty brunette using her mouth, tongue and fingers to do things to her that the scientist could barely comprehend. Not that they were that different to what men had done to her, it was just that Darcy was so much more slow, gentle and thorough, the intern handling Jane's tiny titties like they actually deserved her attention.

If Darcy had known what Jane was thinking she would have repressed a laugh and told her that her pretty titties were definitely deserving of attention. In fact Darcy was having to bite her tongue almost literally to stop herself from praising Jane's beautiful body, which was really difficult for the loudmouth brunette. However as much as she liked speaking her mind Darcy loved sleeping with Jane, so she could just keep her mouth shut so she wouldn't freak out the insecure beauty. Besides, Darcy had a more important job for her mouth right now. And her tongue for that matter.

That involved swirling her tongue around Jane's nipples, sometimes with her lips wrapped around them, sometimes not, but either way with her hands constantly playing with the other girl's tits, cupping one into her mouth/tongue while tweaking the nipple of the other. Meanwhile her mouth was plenty busy providing suction when needed, Darcy mostly keeping it gentle but occasionally increasing the force momentarily just to get an extra loud moan out of Jane.

Darcy continued this for a really long time. Like, way longer then she usually did. This was partly because Darcy felt like she owed Jane. She had totally got carried away last night and skipped out on these pretty titties. It seemed only right to give them twice as much attention this time round. More importantly Darcy was pretty sure she had risked her internship, her friendship with Jane and the chance for more with her when she treated Jane like she was just another girl she had picked up in a bar. She had pinned her down and fucked her fast and hard when she needed to be slow and gentle.

Determined not to make the same mistake twice Darcy waited until she literally had Jane whimpering with need before finally moving her mouth downwards, again forcing herself to go slowly as possible. That involved pressing her lips to almost every inch of Jane's flat stomach before she settled in between her legs, and even then instead of going straight for her prize Darcy kissed up and down the older woman's thighs while pausing every so often to take in the heavenly scent of a aroused pussy.

That actually had Jane whimpering, "Darcy... please..."

Jane blushed when those words came from her lips, but she just couldn't help herself. Darcy got her so very worked up. More so than ever before. After all, she had always heard sex was overhyped so she tried her best not to dwell on it, even as a teenager. When she finally had sex it had maybe been a little better than she was expecting, but nothing mind blowing, so Jane could still happily go about her business not dwelling on it too much. Then the sex goddess known as Darcy Lewis had stomped into her life and suddenly Jane was thinking about sex all the time. Lesbian sex. Lesbian sex with her assistant. And last night she'd had it and it had blown her mind. Darcy had blown her precious mind to pieces and for the better part of 24 hours Jane had been thinking about Darcy in between her thighs, the astrophysicist feeling more like a horny teenager than she'd ever done as a teenager as she struggled to concentrate on her work.

Darcy was a cruel goddess to make Jane want her so much when them being together was so very wrong. So against the rules. So bad, so naughty, so forbidden, so potentially career damaging. And Jane's career was so very important to her, but she had never wanted anything like she wanted Darcy in that moment. And then there was the biggest cruelty of all. For Darcy to tell Jane she wanted her and just tease her like this. It was torture. Torture which was wonderful and horrible at the same time in a way which Jane could have never imagined.

In this heightened state Jane was surprised she didn't literally melt away at her little two word cry because it caused Darcy to lift her head and give her a devastatingly sexy grin. Then Darcy slowly removed Jane's panties, the younger girl taking a frustratingly long time to get that final piece of clothing off. Then finally Darcy lent forward, stuck out her tongue and pressed it against the bottom of the older brunette's pussy lips, Jane's eyes rolling in the back of her head as that soft wet muscles slowly slid all the way up her downstairs lips and immediately repeated the process.

For a brief moment Jane literally thought she was cumming. Then just briefly she thought she was having multiple orgasms, one for each lick. But then Jane remembered the experience she'd had less than 24 hours ago and concluded that this was barely a car explosion compared to the supernova that was last night. No, Jane wasn't cumming. She was just experiencing mind-numbing pleasure. Literally, Jane's precious mind feeling like it literally couldn't cope with what she was feeling, the brilliant astrophysicist becoming lost to the wonderful sensations being caused by her assistant's tongue.

Darcy was also having problems thinking clearly. She nearly always did when she began licking a pussy, especially if it was the first time. Of course technically this wasn't but Darcy had rushed things so much during the real first time that this kind of felt like a do over. A much-needed do over as Darcy had almost blown her chance with a near-perfect woman by treating Jane like she was just another slut she had picked up. Jane deserved better and Darcy was determined to give it to her.

It wasn't easy, part of Darcy still very much wanting to fuck Jane like a lesbian slut, but she was just about able to keep herself in check. The toughest test so far was tasting Jane's pussy juice. Darcy remembered thinking last night it was as sweet as she imagined but her memory didn't do it justice, the busty brunette letting out a desire filled moan even as her tongue was still travelling over Jane's pussy lips. The hardest part was knowing that those juices would be more plentiful if Darcy pushed her tongue or even her fingers into Jane's cunt, that would have to wait for later. Right now Darcy was determined to take her time. To slid her tongue slowly and gently up and down Jane's downstairs lips. To... to make love to Jane's pussy. To make love to Jane.

Momentarily Darcy stopped, Jane letting out a heart-breaking whimper of dissatisfaction which quickly had the younger brunette returning to the extremely important job of making love to Jane Foster. Still, in that brief moment Darcy realised that was literally what she was doing. Making love. Something honestly Darcy had never done. Sure, she'd had gentle sex before, lots of times actually, but she refused to call it making love. She'd actually kicked a girl out of her room one time for calling it that, after she'd had sex with her of course. But Darcy had never cared about any of those people the way she cared about Jane. She had liked most of them to some degree, but she hadn't loved them. But she loved Jane. She was in love with her.

Darcy Lewis was in love with Jane Foster. Deeply and truly. And while Darcy had kind of known that, known that her feelings for Jane went far beyond a stupid crush, it was then that it truly hit her that she was literally in love with her boss. Her sweet, neurotic, socially awkward, sexually repressed, head in the clouds boss Jane Foster who was no where near on the same wavelength. Fuck, Darcy was in so much trouble, the intern desperately trying to concentrate on just one part of the problem, that being she had no idea how to make love to someone.

If Jane had known that was what Darcy was thinking she would have said that was absurd. That no one had ever shown her the passion Darcy had. The intensity. The skill. And sure, Jane was going to have to have a long scary think about her sexuality because this proved last night wasn't a fluke and as much as she tried to tell herself otherwise the astrophysicist wasn't so sure it was possible to be gay for just one person, even if they were as gorgeous as Darcy Lewis. But Jane's brilliant brain was in no condition to properly analyse those thoughts, nor could she really coherently think about them enough to worry her. Because at the moment it felt like all of Jane's worries melted away along with every molecule in her body and she became a happy puddle of goo.

While the pleasure originated in her pussy it spread throughout Jane's body until every part of her from her toes to the hair on her head seem to be alive with red-hot ecstasy. It only got better when Darcy started moving her tongue clockwise and anticlockwise as well as up and down. That was followed up by Darcy's tongue sliding over her clit, Jane's body jolting up slightly the initial sensation was so intense. Then after half a dozen licks to that sensitive bundle of nerves Darcy took it into her mouth and sucked on it gently, tears literally falling from Jane's eyes it felt so good.

Soon after that Darcy started teasing Jane's entrance. She had carefully avoided it up until now, Darcy starting her licks from just above it, just the side of it, or below it and then going around. Now the intern not only went over it she lingered there almost as much as on Jane's clit, which she was currently spending what felt like minutes on in between licks. Darcy also began wrapping her mouth around Jane's pussy, pretty much drinking her juice straight from the source while trying to suck on the astrophysicist's entrance as much as possible.

All this had Jane feeling suddenly desperate to cum, so much so that words began tumbling from her lips without her permission, "Darcy... Darcy... oh God Darcy! Darcy please mmmmmmm ooooooooh... please Darcy, oooooohhhhhhhh, I, oh, ahhhhhhhhh, oh God, mmmmmmm, Darcy!"

"Yes Jane?" Darcy teased, lifting her head up and flashing Jane the most wicked grin she had ever seen, "What can I do for you, boss?"

Those words, that grin, and perhaps most of all seeing her own juices glistening on Darcy's face almost made Jane cum on the spot. Unfortunately she just trembled with desire, blushed red in embarrassment and whimpered in a mixture of both.

Realising Jane needed a little encouragement Darcy slid a finger over the older woman's pussy lips. Like with her tongue before it she concentrated on Jane's fuck hole and clit, pushing almost but not quite inside the entrance while rubbing that sensitive ball of nerves. Darcy kept these touches gentle but they easily had the clearly desperate to cum Jane writhing enjoy and frustration, Darcy perhaps taking a little too much time to enjoy the power she now had over her friend/employer.

Finally Darcy provided her friend a way out, "Tell me what you want Jane. All you have to do is say the words, and I'll do it."

Again, Jane blushed, trembled and whimpered, but with what felt like a lot of effort she was able to get out, "P, please ooooooohhhhhhh, ohhhhhhh Darcy, ohhhhhhhh Goooooodddddddd! Make me, ooooohhhhhh, please, mmmmmmmm, make me cum!"

Darcy grinned widely, knowing she should just live up to her word right then and there but unable to stop herself from teasing, "How exactly? Would you like me to use my tongue or my fingers to fuck you and make you cum? Do you have a preference Jane? Would you prefer to cum on my fingers or tongue? What do you wanna cream on? Fingers or tongue, tongue or fingers? What do you want boss lady?"

From the way Jane continued blushing, trembling and whimpering Darcy felt a little guilty. To be fair this was extremely PG compared to most of the stuff she said in everyday life, let alone sex were usually she had a mouth which could make a sailor blush. Or at least one sailor, but he really hadn't been as tough as he pretended to be. Point was Darcy was doing her best to hold back, and she wasn't expecting an answer. She just wanted to tease Jane a little more before finally giving her what she wanted.

Then suddenly to Darcy's surprise Jane cried out, "Both! Please, mmmmmmm, both! Ohhhhhhh God, ooooooohhhhhh Darcy, oh Darcy... Darcy, fuck me! Fuck me Darcy!"

After that Jane became completely incoherent. That wasn't her fault, it was Darcy's for slamming her finger inside Jane's cunt and wrapping her lips around her boss's clit, making the astrophysicist cum instantly. It seemed like the right thing to do after prudish little Jane Foster managed to say a bad word twice, and perhaps more impressively asked to be fucked by both Darcy's tongue and her fingers. True she hadn't said the exact words, but Darcy would work on that. But corrupting Jane could wait for later, right now was important was rewarding Jane for her words with a series of nice, hard orgasms.

The first one was a good start, Darcy keeping her finger still inside Jane while only gently sucking on her clit so that the other girl could finish riding out her climax before given any more stimulation. Well, Darcy also really enjoyed feeling Jane spasm around her finger, and coating that digit with cum, but those were just bonuses. When Jane started to recover Darcy immediately started finger fucking her, gently at first but constantly building up the speed until she was slamming her finger in and out of her boss's pussy as hard as she could. Darcy also increased the suction on Jane's clit and eventually pushed another finger into her cunt, Darcy's bad ass skills easily making Jane cum several times before finally replacing her fingers with her tongue. When she did her tongue didn't actually spend much time inside Jane as Darcy was so busy swallowing the other girl's cum, which got enough hard thrusts to make the older brunette thrust up into her face almost violently, Darcy of course loving every second of it.

Jane was also loving every second of this. In fact that was an understatement, but in her current state Jane certainly couldn't think of a better way to describe it. Nor could she actually describe it, other than maybe simply Darcy was fucking her with her tongue and making her cum, the normally detailed obsessed astrophysicist unable to give a more detailed description than that. Luckily she wasn't currently being asked to give a description. For now she wasn't being asked to do anything except lie back and enjoy. However Jane was pretty sure Darcy would want her to return the favour, and if she was even going to be conscious in a few minutes she was going to have to make Darcy stop.

There was easier said than done, Darcy clearly reluctant to remove her mouth from Jane's cunt. To be fair Jane didn't exactly ask. She couldn't find the nerve too. Heck, she could barely find the emotional, and physical, strength to reach down, grab a hold of Darcy's hair and give it a tug. And another. And another. Then in a move more fuelled by frustration than anything else Jane pulled roughly on Darcy's hair, causing the unpaid intern to finally pull her tongue from her boss's pussy and cry out in pain. She also moved a little upwards so Jane succeeded in her goal, but she also gave Jane this heart-breaking look like she was worried she had done something wrong.

Wanting to assure Darcy she hadn't Jane kissed her assistant. It was meant to be slow and gentle, a prelude to Jane asking Darcy if they could swap places. But Jane hadn't factored in tasting herself on Darcy's lips, the effect turning her feeling of obligation to return the favour to a burning need for the other woman. As a result the kiss quickly went from slow and gentle to rough and needy, Jane breaking the kiss only briefly so she could push Darcy down onto her back and get on top of her before shoving her tongue into her mouth.

Jane wasn't sure how long that kissing session lasted for, all she knew was when she finally started kissing her way down her assistant's body Darcy huskily called out, "Jane, have you ever been in a 69 before?"

Instantly her lust filled confidence was completely forgotten, Jane looking up at a grinning Darcy and blushing like the amateur to sex she was before finally shaking her head and practically squeaking, "I... erm... no..."

Finding Jane's response adorable Darcy beamed and asked, "Would you like to try it?"

For a moment Jane actually thought about it before mumbling, "Ok."

Again Darcy smiled, this one far more wicked than the other, and pointed to her mouth, "Then park your sexy butt right here."

Trying and failing not a blush again Jane quickly moved around and lowered her pussy down onto her assistant's face, Darcy looking impressed which Jane took issue with. After all it wasn't like she didn't understand the concept. Heck, she almost suggested it to her previous lovers but chickened out, a decision Jane instantly regretted the second her pussy came to rest against Darcy's mouth, the younger woman wasting no time in pushing her tongue back into the brainy brunette's cunt and beginning to fuck her with it. Not wanting to lose track of returning the favour Jane pretty much instantly began licking Darcy's pussy, in effect made easy that her positioning. And she was kind of proud of herself that she only briefly hesitated, and after her tongue touched Darcy's twat Jane didn't hesitate again for the rest of the night.

Darcy was really tempted to make Jane cum quickly. The brief pause in the tongue fucking, and Jane's embarrassment at the question about the 69 and the 'sexy butt' remark Darcy had been unable to stop herself making, had significantly calmed the older girl's pussy down. However Darcy had faith that her mad skills could easily get Jane's pussy purring for her again in no time. However that break had Darcy realising just how fucking badly she wanted to cum. Hell, she'd settle just for a little pleasure, something she got when Jane's tongue touched her twat.

The first lick was a little slow given how worked up Darcy was however things quickly improved from there, Jane's lick gradually increasing in speed and force until finally the older brunette pushed her tongue into Darcy and FUCK! Darcy literally came on the spot. Although to be fair to her she had no idea just how long that pussy licking had lasted, and Jane's heavenly juices had been literally flooding her mouth for what seemed like an eternity, and there had been all that foreplay, and most of all Darcy had been practically soaking her panties all day thinking about Jane. Not just about fucking her but about being with her, Darcy fucking Jane so good that her boss would want a relationship with her, the idea of it making Darcy hot during the day but now the thought drove her insane with lust.

Again to be fair to Darcy it wasn't like Jane helped her mental state. No her boss chose to wrap her mouth around Darcy's cunt and greedily swallow nearly every drop of Darcy's cum, and when it was all gone Jane barely paused before slamming her tongue back inside the younger brunette and fucking her hard until she came again. What could Darcy possibly do accept return the favour, slamming her own tongue in and out of Jane's fuck hole until she got a mouthful of yummy girl cum. Although a face full might of been more accurate, Jane grinding her cunt against Darcy's face in a way which made it tough for even a experienced rug muncher like Darcy to swallow all the girly cream.

Darcy was pretty sure the grinding was unintentional. Although horny Jane was a little bit of a top, a fact Darcy really, really liked. But intentional or not Darcy felt the need to show that when it came to sex, she was the boss. Or at least the more experienced one. The point was that Darcy used her fingers to gain an unfair advantage, again replacing her tongue so she could lick Jane's clit and slam her fingers into her boss's pussy. Of course that backfired on Darcy, Jane's latest orgasm so overwhelming that the astrophysicist fainted again. Luckily that climax coincided with one of Darcy's and Jane fell forward slightly. The latter wasn't much of a comfort because Darcy was currently too exhausted to move and she was just realising how uncomfortable and sandy the floor/roof was. It did mean however the last thing she saw before exhaustion took over and she fell asleep were Jane's pretty pussy and the other girl's precious stars, Darcy finding both sights beautiful.

That said next time they had sex, and Darcy was definitely going to make sure there was a next time, they should probably find somewhere more comfortable than under the stars.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Thor or anything to do with Marvel.

"This has to be the last time. This is crazy. It's wrong. It's against the rules. We shouldn't be doing this. We can't keep doing this Darcy." Jane mumbled in between kisses.

Darcy had been hearing a variation of the above speech for the past few weeks. If it had been any other girl she would have probably lost it, either yelling at the girl or telling her she should learn a new tune, however this was Jane Foster, the one person Darcy wanted above all others. Besides with Jane it was somehow still cute, especially when the older girl made the first move. True, Darcy normally manipulated Jane into doing it by shamelessly flirting with her, but that didn't make it any less funny.

At least Jane had given up on claiming to be straight after the third or fourth time they had sex, a claim Darcy had found ridiculous given the eagerness Jane had shown the first time she got to play with her big tits, not to mention how ravenous she had been at eating Darcy out. Sure Jane could be bi like Darcy but straight as an arrow Jane Foster was dead and gone. Or at least that perception was as the case maybe, Darcy proving this point as she moved her hands down to Jane's perky little tits and found that her nipples were already as hard as rocks.

Grinning widely against Jane's lips Darcy spent a few moments playing with those hard little buds, making her boss moan repeatedly into her mouth in the process. Then she broke away to lay a few kisses on Jane's neck before descending further to those perky little treats, Darcy flicking one with her tongue before taking it into her mouth. After sucking on that for a few moments Darcy switch to the other one, going back and forth as Jane writhed in pleasure beneath her.

It took a little manoeuvring but Darcy had managed to talk her way into the tiny hole in the wall Jane called her apartment, and then into the scientist's disorganised bed. Talking Jane into coming back to her place was even tougher but Darcy had just about managed it. Both were preferable to fucking in the desert because even in Jane's cheap, uncomfortable bed they were somewhat shielded from the sun which was always a drag to wake up too. However most nights they were out really late and Darcy would prefer to fuck in the Winnebago than to not fuck Jane at all. She'd even take outside of it, the upside being that Jane's precious stars had a way of calming her, making it easier for Darcy to fuck her. And given how Darcy planned to fuck Jane tonight she concluded she would need the stars, so she had laid out a nice soft blanket near the Winnebago, the metal monstrosity hopefully providing them with at least some shade from the sun come morning.

While it was true the sight of the stars had a calming effect on Jane they were little comfort now that she was naked in the middle of the desert and moments away from being fucked by her dildo wearing assistant.

Upon first seeing the strap-on dildo Jane had told Darcy there was no way she was using that on her. Unfortunately her tone had been about as convincing as Jane's declarations that this had to be the last time they had sex etc and Jane couldn't even convince herself she believe that anymore. Sex with Darcy was just so addictive Jane just couldn't say no. Or more accurately she couldn't say no and mean it, after the first few times Jane giving up on no altogether in favour of the equally unbelievable this had to be the last time.

Of course part of Jane wanted to mean it just like there was part of her which was genuinely appalled at the idea of using a strap-on. Or should that be intimidated. Yes, intimidated seemed like a better fit given how Jane felt. But she also felt a little intrigued, and by the time that Darcy was slipping a finger into her pussy Jane was dripping wet. To be fair all the foreplay had a lot to do with that, but the idea of getting fucked by a dildo wearing Darcy had become increasingly intriguing, especially because Jane had no doubt that unlike most of her previous lovers Darcy would know what she was doing.

Again proving her competence in the art of lesbian sex, if not as an assistant, Darcy slowly pumped Jane's pussy for several long minutes, proving herself more skilled with one little finger than some men were with their cock. Although to be fair Darcy was cheating, her mouth still running back and forth between Jane's nipples at first, then kissing down the older brunette's stomach to her thighs, making the astrophysicist quiver with anticipation. This was unfortunately the one thing Darcy had proven to have plenty of patience for, the younger girl once again torturing her boss for what felt like an eternity until finally Jane let out a long, loud cry of joy as she felt what could only be Darcy's tongue touching her twat and then sliding up the full length of her downstairs lips.

With most girls Darcy wouldn't bother with this much foreplay. Hell, there had been plenty of nights when she was drunk and horny and she had told whoever she was with not to bother with any foreplay, instead just fuck her until they both passed out, which sadly didn't usually last very long but sometimes it was sort of satisfying. However Darcy never rush things with Jane. Well, not at first. The brilliant astrophysicist always needed a little coaxing to let out the pussy loving slut within, but more than any other time before Darcy wanted to skip right to the hard fucking.

Since that wasn't an option Darcy had forced herself to take the same gentle tactics as every other time before and now it was finally paying off. Not that Darcy hadn't loved kissing Jane, sucking her little nipples and sliding her tongue all over her body because she had. She really, really had. But now Darcy's tongue was sliding gently along Jane's pussy lips in a slow but steady licking motion, the assistant's eyelids fluttering as she lapped up her boss's sweet cream in a way which had them both moaning in pleasure.

Granted Darcy's moans weren't as loud as Jane's, but they did cause vibrations in her tongue which made Jane moan even louder and the older brunette's juices flow even more rapidly out of her cunt. That in turn made it even more tempting for Darcy to pick up the pace of the pussy licking. And again, if it had been anyone else she probably would have. After all Jane was very much relaxed by now, and Darcy could definitely keep her relaxed by fucking her to multiple orgasms. However, with Jane Foster it was better to be safe than sorry. Besides, while with anyone else she would be desperate by now to get to the hard fucking Darcy liked gently making love to Jane.

Before she had bedded her cutest boss ever Darcy had never really made love before. She'd had soft and gentle sex, but this was different because she never cared about anyone or anything the way she cared about Jane Foster. That somehow made everything mean more from the swipes of her tongue to the way Jane's pussy tasted. Then again with the latter it could be just that Jane had an exceptional tasting cunt, Darcy pondering this debate not for the first time as she became lost in licking Jane's pussy.

Of course Jane had always been terrible at guessing what other people wanted. For her equations and stars were far easier than people. But as clueless as she was when it came to these things she now suspected Darcy loved her. Partly because Darcy had more or less said as much, but mostly because she treated Jane like she was precious. Special. Not just some annoying girl to be ignored during sex, but the centre of her world. And the way she looked at her, touched her, it was enough to make Jane's body quiver.

Then again Darcy's tongue had a lot to do with why Jane was quivering right now, the brainy brunette once again trying to work up the courage to tell the younger girl to fuck her hard. Jane knew if she could only ask Darcy would give it to her. Partly because it was rare for the younger brunette to ever deny her something, especially during sex, but mostly because by the time she worked up the courage to actually say it Darcy had been going to give it to her anyway. Or was waiting for Jane to ask.

In case this was one of the latter moments Jane continued to push herself until finally she managed to stammer, "Darcy, please..."

Sometimes that was enough. Sadly this was not one of those times, Darcy not even looking up at her despite Jane managing to mumble those two words over and over again. Clearly she would need to say more, and as difficult as it was for her Jane did eventually manage it.

"Fuck me... fuck me Darcy, ooooooohhhhhhhh Goddddddd, Darcy! Darcy, Darcy, Darcy!" Jane cried out as her assistant pushed her tongue into her aching core and started fucking her with it.

Even though Darcy's tongue in her cunt was exactly what Jane had been waiting for finally getting it after all that build up rendered her a quivering wreck. With what little was left of her mind Jane thought it was surprising she hadn't cum. Then again Darcy seemed to have such power over her body Jane wouldn't be surprised if she could no longer cum and less Darcy wanted it. Which was a foolish notion, because of course no such power existed, but Darcy's skilled touch was enough to make even a woman of science like Jane consider the possibility of magic.

Making Jane cum was Darcy's favourite thing to do in the world, and of course she wanted to do it now, but this wasn't about just getting someone's rocks off so that they would return the favour. No, this was about making love to the girl she loved, and perhaps just as importantly get Jane relaxed as possible for what she had planned next. Because as long as Jane was properly relaxed it was something they were both going to enjoy very, very much. In the meantime while Darcy wanted to make Jane cum fucking her was almost as good.

From the way Jane was joyfully moaning her name over and over again, in a way which might have been annoying if it was anyone else, Darcy suspected her boss felt the same way. Plus Jane's pussy juices were steadily flowing into Darcy's mouth, the busty brunette wrapping her upstairs lips around her employer's downstairs lips to create a seal so that none of the yummy liquid would escape. Of course that meant Darcy had to pause the tongue fucking every so often when her mouth was threatening to overflow with girl cream however with all her rug munching experience she was pretty much a professional pussy pleaser. That meant she could pause just before her mouth overflowed and gulped down enough of the heavenly liquid so she would be able to give as many tongue thrusts as possible before she had to pause again.

Of course she couldn't take all the credit. A great deal of Jane's girl juice was flowing directly from the source into her mouth and down her throat with no swallowing necessary. Also while her awesome skills at foreplay and pussy eating had a lot to do with it Jane had a naturally receptive cunt. Or at least it was receptive to her.

Briefly Darcy pondered if this meant that Jane was gay or not. It was a thought that constantly occur to her as while she normally wasn't the jealous type things were different with Jane. With Jane Darcy worried that the uptight little prude would get freaked out one day just from having another girl go down on her for the millionth time and then run out and screw someone else. Someone smarter than Darcy, as in like super book smart, but also with a grip on reality, making them a better fit for Jane. Or maybe she would just find a musclebound stud and fall for him. Or maybe just someone who wasn't her assistant. Whatever, it didn't matter right now. What did matter was relaxing Jane, something Darcy quickly refocused on.

Jane felt Darcy briefly slowing the pace of the tongue fucking, however before she could muster up the courage to complain it started up again even harder than before. Although perhaps complain would have been the wrong word given the amazing pleasure that she had been receiving from even the gentle tongue fucking. That said this was so, so much better.

For what felt like an eternity Darcy had been pushing Jane close to the edge of an orgasm, sometimes pushing her right to the brink but never allowing her to go over it. Now Darcy seem to be struggling with keeping her from going over that edge, Jane swearing that she would a couple of times only for Darcy to pause the tongue fucking ever so slightly or take a few seconds to gulped down some juices, either way just stopping long enough to stop Jane from cumming.

Of course the whole time Jane was whimpering, "Please Darcy, mmmmmmm please, oh please Darcy please, make me cum. Fuck me and make me cum! Fuck me and make me cum, fuck me and make me cum, fuck me and make me cum, ooooooohhhhhh God Darcy, Darcy! Fuck me with your tongue and make me cum! Please? Please! Pleaseeeeeeee ohhhhhhhh Goooooddddd!"

Finally Darcy started sucking on Jane's pussy lips, the additional stimulation just hard enough to make the brilliant astrophysicist lose her ability to speak. Her ability to think wasn't far behind, but not before she could ponder whether or not her orgasm was an accident or not. Given the way Darcy swallowed pretty much all of her cum without missing a drop Jane guessed it was intentional, as was the climaxes that followed, the brainy brunette cumming over and over again in the other girl's mouth.

After a while Jane was only barely aware of what was happening to her. She felt like her mind, and/or perhaps her spirit if such a thing truly existed, floating above her body and watching as Darcy swapped her tongue for her fingers, first one and then two being inserted into the older brunette's cunt so that the intern could suck on her boss's clit. Then send Jane into an extra hard climax, her mind floating ever higher into the clouds. Unfortunately it couldn't last forever.

Jane whimpered softly as Darcy brought her down from her high. She then let out a much louder whimper when she felt Darcy removing her fingers and replacing them with that big toy.

That caused her nervousness to quickly return and Jane opened her mouth to yet again ask Darcy if she was sure it would fit. However, Darcy didn't give her a chance to get the words out, the wicked assistant pushing forward and forcing almost a third of the strap-on into Jane's pussy with that first hard thrust. Naturally this had Jane crying out, although the astrophysicist was surprised that it was mostly a cry of joy, followed by a cry of pure pleasure.

A slight blush filled Jane's cheeks, although it was probably unnoticeable given how flushed the brainy brunette was after her orgasms. Of course it was those orgasms and the attention which preceded them which had made Darcy's dildo not only easily enter Jane's cunt but allowed the astrophysicist to easily relax, whatever pain there was quickly being overwhelmed by the pleasure and thus making it easier for Jane to take the strap-on inside her. This proved Darcy right, that fact causing Jane to blush slightly. Not that Darcy noticed. No, the busty brunette was far too preoccupied with staring at her boss's pussy lips wrapped around her cock, this thought making Jane blush even more.

Looking down in between their bodies wasn't much better for Jane when it came to the whole blushing thing. In fact given her insecurities looking at her body in general was far from her idea of fun, and this time round it was extra difficult for her to convince herself to look. And when she did, when she looked down and saw Darcy's strap-on inside her, oh Jane definitely blushed hard enough for it to be seen. She also let out a moan which finally got Darcy's attention, the intern giving her a scandalous grin which made Jane feel like she was about to cum again.

Then with that grin barely leaving her face Darcy said, "Relaxed boss lady, that's the hard part over with. Now just give me a couple more seconds and the real fun can start. Then I'll have you begging for more."

Darcy knew that may sound cocky to someone who didn't know her but she like to think she and Jane had really bonded lately. Certainly Jane should know Darcy had mad skills when it came to girl fucking, given she had hands-on experience and all. So there was no way Jane should have given her a look which silently scolded her for being cocky. But she did, which Darcy couldn't help feeling was insulting. Luckily she had an easy way to punish her friend/employer. If fucking her very willing pussy could be called punishment, the moan Jane let out proof that punishment definitely wasn't the right word for this.

Of course it would be easy for Darcy to hurt Jane if she had wanted too, but then why on earth would she want too? She had the perfect woman spreading her legs for her and the last thing Darcy wanted to do right now was hurt her. That didn't mean she wouldn't punish her. Hell, Darcy couldn't really avoid it, the pleasure she was giving Jane obviously making the prudish brunette feeling a little overwhelmed and embarrassed by the feeling of that big dick pumping in and out of her pussy. Naturally Jane got over that embarrassment pretty quickly, more or less. She closed her eyes so as not to see the grin on Darcy's face, but the pleasure probably had something to do with it.

Whatever the reason for it Darcy found it so cute. Which was always her favourite word to describe Jane because while other words like beautiful and gorgeous could technically be accurate for her looks they didn't quite as accurately describe her actions. Or her facial expressions. Or the way she acted so excited over nerdy things which Darcy couldn't begin to pretend to care about. So yes, this reaction was really cute, and Darcy loved watching Jane's face as the other brunette kept her eyes closed, a blush filled her cheeks and her mouth open in a little 'o' as Darcy slowly pumped her pussy.

It was hard for Darcy to tear her eyes away from that cute little face, but there were just so many other wonderful things to see. Like Jane's 'little' titties bouncing in time with each thrust, and her boss's entire naked body stretched out before her, the older woman spreading her legs so Darcy could have access to her core. A beautiful little gift Jane was giving Darcy, the intern becoming lost once again in staring at it as she continued her gentle thrusts until Jane was literally begging for more.

Naturally it took a long time for Jane to work up the courage to ask for what she wanted, and this time round it took longer because the scientist felt a little insulted by Darcy's claim that 'she'd have her begging for more'. That history taught Jane this was 100% correct was irrelevant, as was the fact that Jane knew better than most those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it. Of course in her current state Jane couldn't really recall that lesson reinforced into her by a thousand failed experiments. Her precious intelligence was also failing her as Jane became lost in the pleasure she was feeling.

The only thing she could focus on right now other than that pleasure was the infuriating notion that Darcy had been right. That the dildo Jane had been so worried would be too big was now stretching her pussy so wonderfully wide and deep, the man-made cock reaching places inside her which had never been touched before. Which she could have never imagined being touched, let alone imagined it would feel this good. And Darcy had also been right Jane wanted more. She wanted it harder, faster and deeper and she wanted it from her assistant Darcy Lewis.

Jane wanted Darcy to fuck her harder, faster and deeper, and eventually she was willing to say anything to get that, "Harder! Ohhhhhh God harder! Please Darcy, fuck me. Fuck me hard. Oh fuck, ooooooh yes, please, oh Darcy, fuck me as hard as you can! Mmmmm, harder! Yesssss, that's it, ohhhhhh Darcy!"

Luckily that was all it took, Darcy taking mercy on her by almost immediately giving her what she wanted. Sure, Jane had to endure a wicked grin from the girl about ten years her junior as that same girl began to fuck her harder, faster and deeper but it was so worth it because Jane's pleasure seem to double almost instantly. Then it seemed to double again, and again, and then despite how good she was at equations Jane could no longer do the maths, especially when she came.

All her Darcy induced orgasms had proven to be very powerful indeed, but this one seemed to have an extra kick to it. As did the ones that followed it, overwhelming climax after overwhelming climax crashing through Jane's little body, leaving the astrophysicist a nervous wreck. She was far too overcome by the exquisite sensations to truly analyse what she was going through, Jane's brilliant mind shutting off in favour of enjoying the sensations wrecking through her body.

Darcy was all too aware of the difference, especially on her end of things. For her boss Darcy knew that even a petite and most likely gay girl like Jane Foster would enjoy getting her pussy penetrated. And as Darcy had correctly guessed the bigger the better in Jane's case. And her own. And pretty much every girl she'd ever fucked with a dildo. And maybe Jane was shaking ever so slightly more and screaming just a little louder than usual, but thanks to Darcy's skilled fingers and awesome tongue it was barely noticeable.

What was noticeable was how much easier holding Jane down was. All Darcy had to do was lean forward and rest her weight on top of the older woman's body and bam, Jane's body was pinned under the intern's big titties. Also as much as Darcy loved swallowing girl cum, especially Jane's mouth-wateringly sweet cream, there was definitely something to be said for being able to stare into the other brunette's pretty face as she was lost in pleasure. It was also nice to look into her eyes and see them glazed over, although Jane was unintentionally rolling them or shooting her head back now and again so Darcy couldn't always enjoy those pretty eyes, but the bliss on Jane's face remained very much visible throughout this late stage of the fucking.

Unfortunately because this was the late stage of the fucking it began to take a toll on the busty brunette. Her body ached something fierce from all the pumping of Jane's pussy. Especially her back, Darcy swearing she would need some ice or something later. In fact she could go for a big tub of it right now given how much her body was sweating. Jane's body was sweating too, making the contact between them a little slippery. Perhaps most of all, it wasn't like Darcy was a God. No, she had her limits, and her stamina was definitely wearing thin.

Fortunately she was able to cum before the end. More than once in fact, thanks to not just the stimulator on her clit but because of the sheer joy of fucking another woman this way. Of fucking Jane this way. Oh yes, Darcy loved fucking women with her strap-on, but like everything else it was special with Jane, because Jane was special and because this was something Darcy had wanted since she first laid eyes on the petite brunette. She had wanted to fuck Jane every way she knew how, which definitely included stuffing the other girl's little love box full of strap on dick and pumping her until she covered her cock with her cream.

Of course there were other things Darcy had imagined, and when the intern finally collapsed down onto her boss for a much needed rest her mind couldn't help wonder about some of those things. Things which Jane would probably never agree to normally, but now that she was in an obviously vulnerable state... maybe, just maybe she would let her.

Jane had no idea what wicked things Darcy was thinking. She was too busy enjoying the afterglow of her orgasms, which was wonderfully relaxing except for the pleasant after-shocks which led to her sensitive pussy squeezing the now very welcome big toy inside it, although even that was mostly pleasant. Jane also liked the feeling of Darcy's much fuller body pressed against her own, especially those massive tits against her small ones. Overall Jane thought she was going to drift off to sleep she was so content, but she quickly learned that Darcy had other ideas.

It started with Darcy gently kissing her neck, then cheek, then lips, Jane surprising herself as she began to kiss back with surprising eagerness, her adrenaline reigniting as she massaged Darcy's tongue with her own. Perhaps this shouldn't have been so much of a surprise, after all having amazing lesbian sex with her assistant had increased Jane's stamina tenfold, but given the pussy stretching and skilled fucking she had just received Jane thought she was down for the count. Apparently not, the scientist's adrenaline almost tricking her into thinking she was back to full strength when Darcy gave her pussy a few quick thrusts and then pulled out to replace that monster dildo with her mouth.

Moaning happily Jane grabbed a handful of Darcy's hair so she could push her friend's face as deep as it would go into her cunt, however instead of giving her another orgasm Darcy just spent a few minutes drinking the older brunette's cum and pussy juice before lifting her head and ordering, "Turn over... I wanna fuck you from behind."

If a male lover had asked her to do that Jane wouldn't have hesitated to say no as if she was going to have sex she wanted to lie back and let the man do all the work. Besides there was something animalistic about being on all fours Jane didn't really enjoy. But with Darcy she blushed only slightly and then quickly got into position, partly because she was once again eager to be fucked and partly because Jane found it difficult to deny Darcy anything.

Grinning widely Darcy grabbed her boss's butt cheeks and began fondling those well-toned globes, "Wow Jane, cute butt."

Blushing way more than before Jane stammered, "Tha, thank you."

"I bet no one ever told you that before." Darcy said knowingly.

"I, I think you have." Jane pointed out.

"Not enough. I mean just look at this thing." Darcy said as she slowly pulled apart those cheeks, "It's so round and firm, with the cutest little butt hole I've ever seen."

Realising where this was going Jane was almost paralysed by fear, the brilliant astrophysicist only able to add something when she felt Darcy's right index finger beginning to rub her ass hole, "Darcy, no."

"No what?" Darcy couldn't help grinning, "What are you saying no to Jane?"

"I, I... I... there's no way that thing would fit." Jane whined.

"That's what you said about it going in your pussy." Darcy pointed out, "In fact, you've been hesitant about everything we've done at first but you've ended up loving it. What makes you think this will be any different?"

Jane was lost for words for a little while, then she mumbled, "It's just... so wrong and gross."

"No it's not. It's hot and amazing, and it'll make you cum like nothing else." Darcy promised, then after a long pause added, "Tell you what, let's try a little experiment. If you don't like it, I promise I'll never mentioned this again, ok?"

Before Jane could offer a response she felt something long and slippery sliding against her ass hole, her brilliant brain quickly telling her that Darcy was licking her back there. That her assistant was licking her ass hole. That her intern Darcy Lewis was giving her a rim job, some variation of that sentence echoing in Jane's head for a few moments and by the time she got her wits about her she couldn't deny it felt good. There was certainly no way she could tell Darcy any different given the way she was mindlessly moaning with every swipe of the younger woman's tongue against her forbidden hole, Darcy first using slow and then quick licks to drive Jane crazy.

Given the way Jane couldn't stop herself from moaning Darcy could have pulled away from the astrophysicist's butt hole a lot sooner than she did, but apparently she was pretty content rimming her for a little while. Especially when she added spitting onto Jane's ass hole into the mix, Darcy grinning wickedly as she rubbed that saliva in with her tongue. When she did finally pull away she softly said, "See Jane, nothing to worry about."

"I... I... I don't know Darcy." Jane said softly after a short pause.

Losing her patience somewhat Darcy huffed, "If you don't want to I'll happily fuck your pussy, but now I know you like having your ass licked there's no way I won't be trying to get a dick up this hot ass 24/7. And given our track record how long do you think it's going to be before I succeed? I'm betting not long, and like with fucking your pussy with my strap-on you'll be worrying about it and shit till it happens, building it up in that pretty little head of yours only to find it isn't that bad. So just trust me, ok? Please Jane? It's not like I've ever done anything you haven't loved, so please, give me your ass."

While Darcy sounded pretty cocky there she was right. She hadn't done anything to Jane that the scientist hadn't loved and Darcy did always get her way. Jane still wasn't sure how this could be pleasurable but to save herself some grief she lowered her head in submission and whimpered, "Ok."

"Awesome-source." Darcy beamed happily, and then knowing she was pushing her luck added, "Jane... if you reach back and spread your cheeks it will make it easier for your butt hole to relax."

As far as Darcy knew that wasn't actually true but while biology wasn't her area of expertise it wasn't Jane's either. Plus her boss could often be hopelessly gullible and was mostly clueless about any form of sex which wasn't the vanilla kind, so Darcy was confident there was a good chance that this would work. That didn't stop her from being dumb struck by the sight of Jane Foster nervously reaching back and grabbing her butt cheeks so she could pull them apart, giving Darcy perhaps her favourite ever visual.

Darcy had seen some wondrous sights while interning for Jane. Wonders of the universe which had captivated mankind through its entire known history. Of course while that included the stars they were now under Darcy had always been far more interested in what Jane hadn't known she was treating her intern too, that being the beauty of a petite, young female form. And as stunning as Jane was fully clothed Darcy didn't think she'd ever seen a sight more beautiful than her sexually repressed employer displaying herself so lewdly. She was treated to a sight just as stunning if not more so when she finally pressed her strap-on against Jane's virgin ass hole and pushed forwards, Darcy so excited that she popped her boss's anal cherry in one quick thrust.

"OH MY GOD!" Jane loudly gasped, letting go of her ass cheeks and grabbing hold of the chair as she was anally violated, "Darcy, oh my God, I don't think, ohhhhh fuck!"

"Shhhh, trust me Jane, you're going to love this." Darcy said insistently, fully prepared to talk Jane into this again.

However instead of that long debate Darcy had been expecting Jane didn't say another word. Instead she just stayed very tense for a few moments then Jane's body went limp and she lowered her head in surrender. Surrender to Darcy, the thought of it making the intern grin widely. After all here was this older and smarter woman surrendering her most private of holes to Darcy, super brainy Jane Foster allowing her assistant to use her virgin butt hole as a fuck hole. Man, that gave Darcy an incredible rush of power.

Darcy continued feeling that rush of power as she spent the next couple of minutes pushing about half of her dildo up her boss's butt, making sure to give Jane plenty of time to relax in between each additional inch or two so that the anal stretching wouldn't be too bad. Then with enough of the toy firmly embedded within Jane's backside Darcy let go of the base of the strap-on and the older woman's hip to grab her tight little ass cheeks with both hands.

Jane blushed furiously when she felt Darcy grabbing her ass. It was nothing she hadn't done before during sex, but normally it was when they were kissing or Darcy's tongue was buried in Jane's cunt or something like that so the scientist was barely aware it was happening. Now Jane's entire world revolved around her ass, and while most of that focus was on the huge dildo obscenely stretching her back hole she couldn't help notice Darcy's hands, especially when they began squeezing and cupping her cheeks. Then Darcy spread them wide apart and Jane thought she was going to die of embarrassment.

Was it not enough she was having to cope with a big dildo in her butt? Did Darcy really have to further humiliate her like this? Did she really have to expose her most private hole like this when it was being violated? The obvious answer was no, but Jane supposed Darcy could have been telling the truth about the spreading of the cheeks making it easier for her to take something in her butt. However Jane had originally doubted this, and had only spread her own cheeks because she had wanted to get this over with, and all Jane had to do was look back to know for sure this was for Darcy's benefit, not her own.

The wicked grin of glee on Darcy's face as she stared at her dildo slowly disappearing into Jane's butt hole told her that, the scientist whimpering softly at the sight and burying her face in her hands rather than telling her assistant to cut this out. Jane wasn't sure she could be demanding enough right now to stop Darcy doing anything so she might as well let the intern have her way with her. Then Jane would firmly tell Darcy she didn't enjoy it when things were back to normal. And if Darcy didn't respect her wishes then... Jane would still probably end up taking it in the ass for her assistant.

No sooner had Jane told herself she had to learn to say no to Darcy the younger girl grabbed the scientist's hips with both hands and began pumping her strap-on in and out of the older brunette's butt hole and thus officially beginning Jane's first ass fucking.

It was a stimulation the likes of which Jane had never felt before, and could have never imagined, and while initially she cried out it only took a few thrusts to make her moan in pleasure. Which was the most horrifying moment of her life, Jane briefly trying to tell herself it wasn't true before she ended up moaning again. She couldn't believe how quickly her body betrayed her, pain and discomfort swiftly giving way to pleasure. It still felt weird to have a large fake cock stretching her ass hole, but the pumping sensation felt so good. So very, very good. And poor Jane couldn't stop herself from loving it.

Darcy certainly loved her reactions, "See Jane, I told you you'd love it. Mmmmm yeah, it feels good, doesn't it? Well, it's only going to get better, all you have to do is relax and you'll be an anal slut in no time."

Jane blushed but remained silent and continue to allow Darcy to have her way with her ass hole. That included pumping her back door slowly and steadily until Jane felt something pressing into her ass cheeks, the brainy brunette blushing when she realised it was Darcy's thighs. Somehow she had been so preoccupied with the pleasure she hadn't noticed Darcy slowly pushing the rest of her dildo into her rectum, those thighs beginning to smack against Jane's butt cheeks as she continued to be butt fucked by her assistant.

As Darcy settled into giving her a slow but steady ass fucking Jane made peace with the fact that she was now essentially her assistant's anal slut. After all if the past few weeks, and today in particular, had proven anything it was that Jane couldn't say no to Darcy and unless she learnt quickly she was going to end up bending over a lot for the younger girl in the days, weeks and months that followed. For many, many reasons Jane should make sure that didn't happen... but... it just felt so good. It felt so good to submit to Darcy. To do whatever she wanted. To take it up the butt for her intern.

Through it all the loudmouth assistant continued talking dirty, for once during sex with her prudish boss Darcy completely failing to control her mouth, "You like that Jane? Huh? You like it up the butt? You like taking it up the butt like a little anal slut? Huh? Mmmmmm, yeah you do! You're an anal slut! Mmmmm, my boss is an anal slut, with a tight, fuck-able little dyke ass which should be getting fucked every single day! Fuckkkkk yeahhhhhh Jane, mmmmmm, boss lady, someone should be bending you over every single day and fucking this sweet lesbo butt of yours, pound it hard and deep, make you cum like the anal slut you are!"

"YES, YES, YESSSSSSS!" Jane screamed deliriously, the poor scientist blathering out anything which might result in her cumming, "I'LL BEND OVER FOR YOU DARCY! OOOOOOHHHHHHHH GODDDDDDDDD, I'LL BEND OVER FOR YOU WHENEVER YOU WANT! I'LL BE YOUR ANAL SLUT! YOUR LESBIAN WHORE! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKK, OH GOD, PLEASE DARCY, MMMMMMM, I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST PLEASE LET ME CUM! FUCK MY ASS AND MAKE ME CUM! OOOOOOHHHHHHHH GOOOOODDDDDDDD!"

With that Darcy began slowly increasing the pace until her thighs were smacking loudly against Jane's butt cheeks and the astrophysicist's brilliant brain slowly dissolved inside her head. Then she experienced a supernova of an orgasm which rendered her truly mindless, Jane's last conscious thought for a while being if this was what she had to look forward to as Darcy's anal slut she was going to enjoy it.

Darcy was also having problems thinking coherently. That was normal during sex, or at least sex with Jane, as was the fact that one of Darcy's few distractions from whatever act she was treating the other woman to was her fantasising about doing this again and again and again. She thought about doing it in different positions, different places, and sometimes trying different techniques so she could make Jane cum even harder than she was right now. However, there was another less pleasurable thought circling in her head, that being had she finally gone too far.

Her life with Jane had never been smooth sailing per se but lately it was like walking a tightrope. Or guiding someone afraid of heights across a tightrope, Darcy constantly watching her mouth and introducing Jane to the wonders of lesbian sex in the most patient and gentle way possible, for the most part, but sometimes she just couldn't help herself. After all, the idea of innocent little Jane Foster being her anal slut was almost too wonderful for words.

As her stamina waned, signalling the rough anal sex was reaching it's end, Darcy became consumed by that wonderful idea. She pictured herself getting horny watching Jane writing up her notes, only instead of suffering in silence like usual Darcy would just tell her boss to bend over and she would have to do it because she was Darcy's anal slut. Yes, Jane would have to bend over for her whenever and wherever Darcy wanted, the older woman's ass hole constantly gaping and aching from the abuse the younger girl was going to give it, the assistant practically owning her boss's butt hole. No, she would own it. She did. She did own it. Jane had promised to be her anal slut and that meant from now on Darcy owned her boss's butt hole and was going to use it for her pleasure whenever she wanted.

That admittedly really twisted thought made Darcy cum harder than ever before. Well, having the end of the dildo bashing against her clit and the overwhelming mental and physical pleasure of ass fucking another woman had a lot to do with it, but it was the idea of owning Jane's tightest hole that was definitely what sent her over the edge of an orgasm so strong it finally shut off Darcy's brain. All that was left was an animal mindlessly slamming the tight hole in front of it, Darcy using the last of her strength to hammer Jane's ass through climax after climax until she collapsed exhaustively on top of the other girl.

Darcy had passed out like this many times before. Sure there wasn't a dildo involved but she and Jane often fucked each other into unconsciousness. This time round though Darcy had something motivating her not to immediately pass out. Well, two things, the first of which she got to enjoy when she managed to find the energy to pull away from Jane, her strap-on being swiftly pulled out of her boss's butt hole with an audible pop and leaving behind the cutest little gaping crater.

After a few moments of just staring Darcy reached down and spread Jane's ass cheeks, allowing her an even better look at the other girl's gaping ass hole, the assistant totally getting off at being able to see into her employer's bowels via her stretched out anal ring. Which of course left Darcy thinking about the stars again, the boisterous brunette briefly looking up at them only to once again confirm they had nothing on the sight of innocent little Jane Foster laying facedown on a rug in the middle of a desert with a widely gaping butt hole.

Unfortunately Jane was unconscious so Darcy couldn't make this day perfect by making her boss go ass to mouth, but there was always tomorrow. Sure, there was the chance Jane would fire her for being rude, or fucking her in the ass, but considering how submissive the scientist was turning out to be Darcy was confident she could not only talk Jane into letting her keep her job but get another shot at the older girl's tight little dyke ass AND make her go ass to mouth. Until then Darcy was more than happy to unstrap the dildo and stick it in her own mouth, the busty brunette moaning softly as she tasted the deepest part of Jane's bowels on the head of the cock.

Sitting down next to her unconscious employer Darcy gave her strap-on a long thorough blow job, taking the entire length down her throat so she could get every drop of Jane's ass juice. Then she snuggled up next to the girl she loved and went to sleep under the stars, Darcy dreaming of all the fun she and Jane would have tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Thor or anything to do with Marvel.

Technically Darcy knew she had no right to be pissed. Hell, it kind of made her a hypocrite because she'd had half a dozen casual hook-ups and had rolled her eyes when some of them had got jealous and acted like their relationship was more than just sex. But Darcy had never much cared for what people thought of her, and she was pissed. No, she was downright livid that some musclebound 'God' had fallen from the sky and sweep Jane off her feet. So they weren't officially a couple, so what? Thor was still being a jerk, muscling in on HER Jane, making her smile and shit, it... it wasn't fair.

Darcy told herself she wasn’t being selfish. At least not completely. But here's the thing, Thor was what Jane wanted, but Darcy was what Jane needed. Thor was like the perfect man on paper. Strong, ridiculously handsome and so very, very manly. Darcy didn't blame Jane for wanting to hit that. She wanted to hit that. Seriously, Darcy preferred women and all but Thor totally reminded her of everything she liked about men, and if Jane wasn't in the picture she would be all over that. But Jane was in the picture, and Thor could rock her astrophysicist's world maybe better than Darcy ever could but five minutes alone with him and anyone could tell he was oblivious to other people's emotional needs. He would never be able to look after Jane.

Don't get Darcy wrong, she liked Thor. It might have been easier if she didn't, but he had a indescribable likeability to him. And well, have you seen his arms? But that didn't mean she wasn't plotting ways to get rid of him the second he started flirting with her girl, or that she was sorry it was a whole week now since he had disappeared without a trace. And maybe Darcy should have waited longer to make a move on Jane, Thor still could be showing up at any second after all, but after previously enjoying weeks of mind-blowing lesbian sex with her boss suddenly having to quit cold turkey sucked.

But how? How should she go about seducing Jane Foster for the billionth time, Darcy asked herself as if the solution wasn't completely obvious and in the end kind of convenient.

See, she and Jane hadn't talked much over the past week but her internship was far from over and apparently meeting Thor had given the adorable astrophysicist a lot more work to do. So Darcy found herself trudging back to the desert where they had first found the alleged Viking God, Jane running around like Speedy Gonzales on crack, well more so than usual, Eric in tow for the most part. And sometimes a few SHIELD agents, who for a secret organisation seem perfectly happy to announce their presence when it suited them.

But tonight there was no Eric, no SHIELD and with any luck no Thor. Just Darcy, Jane and the admittedly beautiful stars which Darcy was beginning to think of as her good luck charm. Not that Darcy had ever failed to seduce Jane, but there was just something appropriate about doing this much in the same way it had began, under the stars.

Once she had finished setting up the blankets and giant umbrella in case they passed out Darcy briefly looked up at those stars before grinning happily and calling out, "Jane, could you come here for a minute?"

Whether Jane would be to lost in her thoughts to even hear her was probably about 50/50 but Darcy thought it was worth a try. Then, as was often the case, just as Darcy was about to go and get Jane the other girl appeared. However this time was different as while Jane was wearing her patented nervous look the only other thing she was wearing was one of Darcy's strap-ons.

The sight left Darcy gobsmacked for several long moments, Jane surprising her again by not running away from her but instead marching towards her in what was for Jane a really confident stride. It was clearly a forced confidence, but it was still innocent little Jane Foster striding out buck naked except for a strap-on, Darcy honestly unsure whether this was the most adorable or sexy thing she'd ever seen in her life. Perhaps it was a combination of both, Jane only stopping a few feet away from her when a wicked grin crossed Darcy's face as she finally awoke from her comatose like state.

Of course that made Jane look more nervous, but before Darcy could try and calm her the astrophysicist stammered out, "I felt nothing. With him, I mean. I... I felt nothing when I kissed him. Or when he flirted with me. And it took me a while to be ok with that. I mean I, I always thought of myself as one way, and... I kind of got freaked out by the idea I was something else, you know?"

"I know." Darcy smiled softly, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm the one who's sorry." Jane insisted.

Darcy frowned, "Why?"

"Because you're just trying to help, and I kept pushing you away." Jane said.

Darcy smiled, "That's not entirely true... I wanted your hot body."

"Yes, well..." Jane blushed, "I appreciate the help anyway. And this... this thing between us still isn't entirely ethical. Whether you care or not I'm still your boss and significantly older than you."

Rolling her eyes Darcy scoffed, "No you're not."

"Yes I am." Jane automatically responded, and quickly added before the conversation could dissolve into a childish back and forth like it had so many times before when discussing this issue, "But it doesn't matter anymore because I, I can't not be with you. I mean, I... I can deal with the consequences of us being together, like really together, with you being my girlfriend and me being yours and being openly gay if, if that's what you want."

With perhaps the biggest and happiest smile ever crossing her face Darcy step forward and took Jane's hands in hers, "That's all I've ever wanted."

Jane shyly smiled back, "Really?"

Darcy had made it clear several times by now that was the case, but knowing Jane needed the reassurance she confirmed, "Hell yeah, look at you. You're amazing, and brilliant, and beautiful, and everything I've ever wanted. Ever. I love you Jane Foster."

"I love you too, Darcy Lewis." Jane smiled warmly, obviously shocking Darcy by actually using these words freely. Jane was kind of surprised too, but Darcy's presence in her life had always given her strength, now more so than ever. It was strength she was really going to need for what came next, Jane taking a calming breath before she continued, "I... I want to show you how much. And, and make it up to you for the whole thing with Thor."

At the mention of his name Darcy raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you worried, you know, about causing a extra-terrestrial incident if you don't welcome him back with open arms?"

"I will." Jane shrugged, then quickly adding when Darcy gave her a look, "As a friend. I mean, we only kissed one time and talked a little. It's hardly an epic romance."

"Not like what you have with me." Darcy teased.

"No, nothing like what I have with you." Jane confirmed, the two women exchanging a soft smile before the scientist took another calming breath and boldly added, "So, do you want to talk about Thor all day or do you want me to fuck you?"

Darcy briefly pretended to look thoughtful, then smiled, "Oh, I definitely want you to fuck me. I always want you to fuck me. But... don't get me wrong, you look wicked hot and if you really wanna you can bang all my holes... but you don't have to force yourself to do something you don't want too."

Jane smiled softly at Darcy's comforting words. Then she almost pointed out the irony of Darcy saying that considering she had been pushing Jane to try new things for months, many of them increasingly kinky. Instead she squeezed Darcy's hand and said, "I want to do this. I've, I've been thinking about it all day and... and I've really been looking forward to it. I just, just need a little warm-up first. Something to help relax me, like... maybe... sucking on your big tits and making you cum in my mouth."

Before she met this confident younger girl Jane could have never imagined saying anything like that. Actually she still hadn't been sure she could say it without lots of prompting first. However she had said it and fairly confidently by her standards, her tone and the words themselves making her blush but also making her feel proud of herself. She was filled with the same mixture of embarrassment and pride when she saw how turned on Darcy looked because of what she had said and how she had said it, the bustier brunette looking at her lustily for a few moments before moving forward.

Not allowing Darcy to have complete control this time Jane swiftly move forwards so she was unquestionably the one who initiated the kiss between them, the two lovers falling into each other's arms like it was the most natural thing in the world. Because, despite the very open setting where at any moment government agents or a God might show up, this was natural for them. Which kind of showed that their lives have become more interesting lately, but in that moment neither of them cared as the only thing they were aware of was each other, Darcy and Jane becoming lost in the type of kiss you would find at the climax of a romantic film or perhaps even a Hollywood blockbuster.

Of course unlike their kiss those things were staged and the electricity between them was so full of sparks Jane thought they might recreate the storm Thor had first appeared in, which probably wasn't scientifically possible and definitely not her intention but it would be an interesting twist and she was eager to talk to the musclebound God again. Just not now that she had her lover's needs to deal with, Jane carefully stripping Darcy of her clothes before gently lowering her to the blanket beneath them.

Unsurprisingly Darcy was very receptive to this treatment and only too happy to help Jane quickly remove her clothing before they settle down with their bodies pressed together and their lips and tongues still going at it. They had barely taken a few seconds break to remove Darcy's shirt and it seemed an eternity before Jane moved down to the other woman's neck but in Jane's defence her lover was a very good kisser. Of course it was only a matter of time before Jane craved something more, namely Darcy's big tits which it didn't take long to get to after moving away from the other brunette's lips.

Jane tried to keep kissing Darcy's neck for a while as that was part of her friend's... her girlfriend's body which often went neglected however the brainy brunette could only resist those big boobs for so long. Having her hands on those massive globes didn't help, not that Jane could remember grabbing them, the astrophysicist's hands slowly having gone into business for themselves while her brilliant mind was distracted with Darcy's talented tongue and sinfully sweet lips and had been squeezing the mountainous flesh ever since.

When she inevitably kissed her way down to those large globes Jane continued to caress them, pushing one into her mouth so it was easier for her to suck on that nipple while continuing to give love and attention to the other boob with her by now well practised hand. Of course her main focus was on the sucking, Jane just concentrating on gently suckling on those sensitive little buds which soon became rock-hard under her talented little mouth.

Normally Jane was far from a confident person and while in the past she had become really confident on some of her scientific theories she was nervous with nearly everything else, but especially when it came to sex. Now she had months of experience having nearly non-stop lesbian sex with her hot assistant and Jane sexual confidence had improved no end, especially when it came to worshipping Darcy's big tits which was something she had regularly become lost in. So lost that she could spend hours playing with these enormous boobs and never get bored.

Darcy on the other hand was rarely completely fine with hours worth of foreplay and inevitably moaned, "Come on Jane, mmmmmmmm, lower. Move that wonderful little mouth of yours lower. Ohhhhhhh, please lower."

Jane smiled around the nipple in her mouth. She was still so uncomfortable with foul language outside of sex that Darcy was always courteous enough to ease into dirty talk. But Darcy had a foul mouth and not a lot of patience so it would only be a matter of time before she was using every curse she knew in between desperately begging to give her something more substantial. So, as always, Jane had to enjoy the other girl's tits while she could because she knew inevitably she would give into Darcy's begging. Until then Darcy would just have to 'suffer'.

They hadn't really hit the suffering stage yet, in fact Jane's mouth was causing Darcy pure non-frustrating pleasure, but after months of nearly non-stop lesbian sex with her hot boss and then having to go cold turkey for a week Darcy was aching to feel that pretty little tongue on and more importantly in her cunt again. Plus Darcy was never a patient person, and as good as Jane's mouth could make her tits feel it was nothing compared to having the other woman between her thighs.

As if somehow hearing that and feeling challenged by it Jane began gradually increasing the suction until she was sucking on Darcy's nipples as hard as she possibly could. Halfway through she added her tongue to the mix, at first just gently flicking Darcy's nipples and circling them, but like with the sucking it gradually increased into something much more passionate.

If Jane really was trying to show Darcy that her mouth could make her feel just as good by worshipping her tits as going down on her then she failed, because this felt better than what came before both technically led to the 'suffering' as the younger brunette became increasingly desperate to feel Jane move lower. However Darcy suspected Jane's intention was to 'torture' her and make her wet and ready for what was to come, which for once probably meant more than just Jane's talented mouth and tongue.

Thinking about Jane wearing that dildo, sadly something she could no longer really see, briefly distracted Darcy as she imagined this now perhaps formally sexually repressed girl fucking her with a strap-on cock. It was a fantasy she'd had many times before, especially directly after their affair started, but lately Darcy had been so busy dominating Jane she hadn't even thought of suggesting switching things up. Now Jane was suggesting it Darcy thought it just might be the hottest thing ever in her admittedly biased opinion, the intern hoping her boss wouldn't chicken out and would actually fuck her with that toy.

Of course eventually thinking about that combined with the tit worship to make Darcy beg with increasing desperation, "Lower, lower, lower, lower, LOWER! LOWER! Oooooooohhhhhhh Gawwwwwwd Jane, mmmmmmm Jane please, please Jane lower. Go lower. Move that sexy little mouth of yours in between my legs and lick me. Mmmmmmmm ohhhhhhhhh, lick my pussy! Eat my cunt like a slut! Aaaaaaahhhhhh fuck Jane, my... my girlfriend? Please, I need your mouth on my cunt, mmmmmmmm, I need your tongue in my pussy, ooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeesssssssssss, that's it, yes, yes please, oh please, oh Jane, ooooooohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk!"

Jane loved how excited Darcy got just from having her stomach kissed. True, she was just the same when a long tit sucking preceded it and she was naked and desperate to get her pussy licked, which was always the case when Darcy's lips were sliding down her stomach, but it didn't mean that Jane would always get what she wanted. In fact sometimes she had given Darcy a taste of her own medicine, cruelly lingering on her stomach and/or ignoring the other girl's needy cunt in favour of covering her thighs in kisses.

Admittedly there was a wicked part of Jane which was very tempted to do that now, but this was supposed to be make-up sex and as she was the one who wronged Darcy it seemed more than a little inappropriate. Besides, it wasn't like the constantly horny intern needed any more warming up, Jane's mouth-watering as she could clearly smell Darcy's intoxicating juices were flowing like a river out of her cunt, making the astrophysicist desperately want to bury her face in between her assistant's legs.

If Jane was honest with herself that was something she'd wanted throughout Thor's visit, the brainy brunette often lying awake and thinking about Darcy's pussy. And her massive tits, big ass, and of course her mouth, tongue, fingers and toys, but maybe most of all Jane had craved Darcy's pussy and when she got within inches of it the older brunette could no longer refrain from doing what she'd been dreaming of for the last week. Namely position her head in between her intern's thighs, stick out her tongue and slide it across Darcy's pussy lips in one long, slow lick.

That action caused both women to let out a moan of pure pleasure, Darcy's far louder and easily drowning out Jane's, although the older brunette's moan caused vibrations which help Darcy's moan be so loud. Not that Jane concentrated on that, or anything really other than Darcy's sweet flavour, the astrophysicist's well-educated mind melting as her taste buds were overwhelmed with the heavenly liquid she had been craving for what felt like much longer than a week, Jane reduced to nothing but a mindless pussy licker by that taste as she started ravenously lapping away at the tasty treat in front of her.

Darcy also spent some time being completely mindless and equally overwhelmed by the heaven of having a soft girl tongue begin to lick her pussy. Given all her experience she probably recovered first, but it didn't really matter as for the moment all she had to do was lie back and enjoy the ride. Which wasn't something she normally did during sex, Darcy almost always being very much an active participant throughout the lesbian fun, but this time Jane seemed determined to be in control and Darcy was very happy to let her be, for now.

Even though she really wanted her too part of Darcy was sceptical Jane could actually top her. The scientist was so meek and mild, the type of girl who, before she met Darcy, used to blush just at the word sex. That said there was the saying you should always watch out for the quiet ones and there had been a few flashes of a dominant Jane during sex. Darcy just hoped the other woman could do it consistently as she loved being topped by a girl.

If Jane couldn't do it Darcy would be happy to turn the tables, although so far she hadn't done too bad a job, especially for someone usually so submissive. Jane had mostly kept it together when strolling out naked, and the foreplay had been great as usual, and while at first the pussy licking had maybe been a little rushed/sloppy it wasn't that long before Jane regained full control and began gently lapping at Darcy's cunt with the kind of skill and determination of a natural top. Or at least someone doing a very good job of impersonating one, Jane's licks expertly designed to tease and not please which soon had Darcy aching to beg for more.

That was an important distinction, Darcy had to remind herself. She couldn't demand or order Jane to give her what she wanted, not without shattering the usually timid girl's confidence and screw herself out of being dominated. No, Darcy had to play this cool, something which became increasingly difficult as time went on. At least at first she was reduced just to moaning in pleasure, but eventually it all became too much and Darcy had to say something, even if she tried to watch her tone as she did so.

"Please Jane, please fuck me." Darcy begged, digging her nails into the blanket to stop herself from grabbing Jane's pretty hair and forcing the other girl's face deeper into her cunt, "Fuck me with your tongue. Ohhhhhhhhhhh fuck, yes, shove it in me, please, nooooooo! Mmmmmm, yes that does feel good, but I want you to tongue fuck me. Oooooooooh mmmmmmm I need you to tongue fuck me. Please Jane, fuck your girlfriend with your talented little tongue. Mmmmmm, use that tongue I trained to fuck cunt to slam me like a dyke slut! Please Jane, I'm begging you, use that mouth I trained to eat pussy and AAAAAHHHHHH FUCKKKKK YESSSSSSSS!"

Without warning Jane shoved her tongue as deep as it would go into Darcy's cunt and began fucking it, the thrust slow and gentle at first but quickly settling into a steady rhythm which bordered on hard. Of course as she did this Jane's upstairs lips came to rest against Darcy's downstairs lips, the scientist just leaving them there for a while before she chose to take a brief break from the tongue fucking to engulf the assistant's cunt with her wet warm mouth and beginning to suck her juices right out of her.

When Jane finally shoved her tongue inside her Darcy automatically reached out, grabbed her boss's head and shoved her deeper into her cunt. She almost did the same when Jane started sucking her pussy cream out of her, Darcy unable to stop herself from grabbing the other girl's hair again but both times she let go so she wouldn't even have a tiny bit of control. The second time she did something that would hopefully help her keep her hands away from Jane's head, namely grab her own big tits and begin massaging them, this naturally only making Darcy moan louder and happier as Jane's talented tongue and mouth continued working on her cunt.

For a while that was heavenly, but then Darcy found herself on the edge of orgasm and try as she might she couldn't push herself over the edge simply by playing with her tits. Past experience told her it would be fruitless of course, but that didn't stop her from trying if for no other reason than to prolong her begging Jane to make her cum in case it sounded too demanding. Ironically when it came down to it Jane didn't seem to respond to anything Darcy said, no matter how desperate pleading or angrily demanding it sounded.

"Please Jane make me cum! Please? Mmmmmm oooooooohhhhhh Gawwwwwwwd, I need to cum, I need to cum sooooooo bad, please Jane, OH FUCK!" Darcy whimpered, screamed and cried, her hands once again gripping the bed sheets as she tried and failed to get off by humping her cunt up into Jane's face, "Make me cum! Make me cum! MAKE ME CUM! OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD, make me cummmmmmmmm. For the love of Thor Jane, make me cum. Make me cum and I'll return the favour. Mmmmmmm, fuck you and make you cum harder than he ever could! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKK, YES JANE, ooooooooohhhhhhhhh just like that, harder, mmmmmmmm, make me cum, make me cum and I'll fuck you harder than your God boyfriend and make you think you're in fucking Valhalla! OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD YESSSSSSSS, FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK MEEEEEEEE OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH JAAAAAAANNNNNNNEEEEEEE!"

Darcy immediately regretted bringing up Thor, which was probably going to be a sore spot for a long time in their relationship if not a permanent one, but it finally got results so she kept pushing until she was literally crying hallelujah. After that she was pretty sure she didn't say anything more coherent, Darcy telling herself if Jane seemed offended she would apologise, ideally in the form of giving Jane lots of orgasms. Right now she was more focused on her own, Jane showing off everything she had learned to make Darcy cum again and again and again.

Jane was annoyed by the mentioning of Thor and figured the only way to make Darcy shut up about it was to give her what she wanted. If that became a regular thing it would probably ruin the mood but it almost seemed appropriate given Jane was trying so hard to show Darcy how much she meant to her, and how little a certain musclebound alien meant. Well, technically he meant a lot to her in a variety of different ways but romantically he didn't compare to Darcy, and despite his great physique in the end his hard muscles were no match for Darcy's soft curves, at least in Jane's opinion.

She certainly couldn't imagine having this much fun sucking his cock, her brilliant mind quickly turning to mush as Darcy's delicious girl cum hit her taste buds. Not that her brilliant brain had been functioning at full capacity throughout the pussy eating. In fact Jane had found it hard to think the second her tongue slid across Darcy's pussy lips but the second the other girl's cum touched her lips she became like a wild woman.

Glueing her mouth as tightly as possible to Darcy's cunt Jane ravenously swallowed as much of the heavenly liquid as she could, all that practice meaning she got almost all of it although some still sadly escaped and covered her face. She then tongue fucked Darcy harder than ever to make her cum again, Jane repeating that a few times before shoving first her index finger and then her middle finger into her assistant's twat so she could fuck her while licking and sucking her clit.

Back and forth Jane went between these two techniques, making her new girlfriend cum several times before she collected some of the cream which was now covering her face and rubbed it into her strap-on. Then with a lot of effort Jane pulled herself away from Darcy's yummy pussy, lifted herself up so that she was kneeling in front of her intern and then bit her lip nervously.

Noticing Jane's hesitance Darcy offered, "You know you can still change your mind, right? I mean, I'd love to ride you. Or I could just eat your pussy or something."

Jane blushed as the idea of Darcy bouncing up and down on the strap-on dildo flooded her mind, before she insisted, "No, I want to do this. I will do this!"

Then with the same determination, and a cute little frown Jane used for solving complicated calculations which Darcy couldn't even begin to understand, the older woman shuffled forward so she was directly in between the younger girl's legs and pressed the dildo against Darcy's entrance. It was still kind of awkward, Jane fumbling a little when it came to getting the target dead on, but that just meant the beautiful astrophysicist ended up rubbing Darcy's pussy lips with the tip of the fake cock.

That this teasing motion was obviously unintentional was incredibly cute, yet Darcy mostly just moaned in pleasure because of being touched down there and in anticipation of what was to come. Although it had nothing on the moan of pleasure Darcy let out when Jane found her target and pushed forward, slowly easing the head of the strap-on into the younger brunette's very welcoming pussy.

Despite the very obvious moan of pleasure Darcy suspected she'd have to verbally encourage Jane to continue. To her delight she was wrong, Darcy barely having a chance to finish her moan before Jane was pushing forwards, the astrophysicist continuing to wear that adorable look of concentration as she slowly eased about half of the dildo into Darcy. Then without missing a beat Jane began thrusting her hips back and forth, repeating the process over and over so she could officially start the fucking. So she could officially begin to fuck Darcy. Jane Foster, the best and most hottest boss ever, was now officially fucking Darcy's pussy with a strap-on cock, and it felt so damn good.

Just as Darcy was beginning to wonder whether she'd slipped into one of her own personal fantasies Jane bit her lip and looked at the younger brunette with a inquisitive look. This had Darcy beaming brightly, the busty intern revelling in the fact that her super smart boss couldn't figure out what a great job she was doing at fucking her assistant and wanted Darcy's verbal approval. Or at least she wasn't sure how she was doing and wanted Darcy's feedback. Either way it proved Darcy was being fucked by the real Jane Foster as opposed to the fantasy version which lived in her head, and as much as she loved the version in her head it couldn't compare with the thrill of being fucked like this by the genuine article.

Of course Darcy was only too happy to give her boss the encouragement she needed, "Mmmmmm, fuck me Jane! Fuck me just like that. Mmmmmm, you're fucking me sooooooo goooooddddd, mmmmmmm ooooooooh, you must have been really paying attention to how I fucked you. Ohhhhhh yeahhhhh, your brilliant little brain just couldn't help but study me, huh? Study how I fucked you? How I made you feel good? Mmmmmmm, I knew you were a quick study at eating pussy, mmmmmmm, and I'm happy to see you're just as quick when it comes to pounding pussy. Oooooooohhhhhhhh Goooooddddddd, keep going boss lady. Show your intern you were paying attention all those times she was fucking you like a lesbian slut!"

Jane blushed at Darcy's crude words but didn't protest. After all, they were exactly what she wanted to hear. Well, she could've done without the challenging tone and most if not all of the teasing, however Jane had to admit Darcy talking dirty was a major turn on. Honestly it always had been, Jane grateful that Darcy never really censored her dirty little mouth as if it never failed to heightened the experience of being with the other girl. The naughty words had also driven to try harder at whatever else she was doing, this time being no exception.

The most important thing Jane had wanted to hear was confirmation she was doing a good job, as while scientifically all signs pointed to yes she wanted to hear from Darcy herself. Now she had the encouragement she needed, and a little ego boost, not to mention being driven by the naughty additional words, Jane increased the pace of the fucking, thrusting harder, faster and deeper into her very eager assistant.

"Oh fuck yes, fuckkkkkkk yeeeeeeeesssssssss, mmmmmmmm, give me that dick! Give me every inch of that dick! Ohhhhhhh fuck, mmmmmm I want every inch of that strap-on dick inside my slutty little pussy so you can fuck me hard and deep." Darcy half demanded, half begged, the busty brunette's eyes widening as her wish was granted and Jane pushed the last few inches of dildo into her cunt, "Aaaaahhhhhh Gawwwwwwd YES! Ohhhhhh YES! Oh my God, fuck me! FUCK ME! Fuck me with every inch of that big cock, mmmmmmmm, fuck me boss, fuck me hard! Fuck your slutty little intern hard and make her cum on your big fucking girl cock!"

Once Jane had fulfilled Darcy's request and pushed every inch of the cock into the other girl's pussy Darcy was pretty much reduced to a moaning mess. Occasionally she would get out the coherent command which was more complicated than simply crying out 'fuck me', 'fuck me hard', or 'fuck me harder' but mostly Darcy just moaned. And groaned. And whimpered. And occasionally screamed, the last one normally so loud that Jane would flinch, the possibility of that sound damaging her eardrums not enough to make the normally cautious brunette even consider hesitating to continue to fuck her beautiful intern.

Part of Jane still blushed at these cries voices of pleasure, and that the passionate swearing and writhing form of another girl beneath her, however she was far too lost in the sex to care. She was far too lost in having lesbian sex with her assistant. Pounding a strap-on in and out of a girl almost half her age. Slamming a dildo into another girl who was much hotter than her. Fucking her girlfriend? Yes, Jane thought with a happy blush, fucking her girlfriend. She, nerdy little Jane Foster, was fucking her girlfriend's pussy with a strap-on.

There were few things in this world Darcy adored more than Jane blushing. In her opinion there wasn't anything cuter, and she looked up cat videos during her breaks. And, if she was honest, while she was working. The point was Darcy love to see Jane blush, especially for her, and super especially for her when it was anything to do with sex. However Darcy struggled to concentrate on that one aspect when there was such an amazing vision in front of her.

Darcy had always loved watching someone fuck her. At the very least it was amusing, her poorer choices often being entertaining just from the faces they pulled during sex. Of course she naturally preferred it when it was someone hot, that way she could admire their body during the fucking, Darcy admiring well toned flesh glistening with sweat and a pretty face becoming a mask of pleasure. When it was a girl fucking her, as was her preference, she got to watch some boobies bounce with every thrust, other than her own, Darcy finding it hard to describe just how erotic she found this. And yet like with everything else doing this with Jane blew her previous experiences out of the water.

Seeing Jane above her, thrusting into her, her body glistening with sweat, her cute little titties bouncing in time with her movements, her beautiful face becoming awash with pleasure, it was almost too much. Perhaps most of all was that look of determined concentration absurdly combined with a little nervousness which was just so Jane, Darcy having no idea how her boss could doubt she was doing a phenomenal job given how much Darcy was moaning, groaning, whimpering and screaming like a well-paid whore hoping for a repeat customer.

It was way better than Darcy had ever dared imagine, even occasional moments of clumsiness turning her an even more until she came all over Jane's dick. She had been trying not to, trying to hold back, but she only had so much self-control, especially when Jane was involved. Considering that Jane was pounding a strap-on in and out of her at a rapid pace Darcy was actually quite impressed that she held off for as long as she did, but ultimately her body shuddered with pleasure and she creamed on Jane's cock, the astrophysicist once again impressing her as she fucked her through orgasm after orgasm.

Jane like to think she'd gotten pretty good at that. Fucking Darcy through orgasm after orgasm. Fucking another girl through orgasm after orgasm, Jane not even thinking such thing was even possible before she started having sex with her intern. Now her life had become a series of multiple orgasms, Jane not only receiving but somehow finding herself becoming very efficient at giving them. It made her so proud that she actually kind of preferred giving, and while she was normally too shy to be the aggressor Jane felt like that might actually change now.

Fucking another girl with a strap-on dildo was another thing Jane hadn't thought possible. Well it was technically possible but she never thought she'd be involved, and although it had perhaps become inevitable when she hooked up with her very persuasive assistant Jane had certainly never thought she'd end up wearing the harness. There may have been some brief moments where she considered it, but she never thought she'd actually have the guts to go through with it.

Then there was the whole incident with Thor and Jane had felt obligated to make it up to Darcy. To jump in head first with not just the whole commitment thing or the lesbian thing but the whole kinky sex thing. It was why Jane intended to go 'all the way' with this bizarre act. But that didn't mean she had been expecting to love it so much. And she certainly hadn't been expecting to cum, her first orgasm so hard she almost stopped fucking Darcy. Almost.

Part of it was the end of the dildo was bashing against Jane's clit so that every thrust was pleasurable for her too. She knew that would be the case, knew that there was a chance she would at least find this somewhat enjoyable, but she underestimated just how much of a thrill it would be to fuck Darcy. How much it would fill her with a unprecedented sense of power and dominance to slam a dildo strapped around her waist in and out of her assistant, a girl who was half her age and at least twice as pretty, and make her cum. Make her cum on her cock, the younger girl screaming in pleasure as she came on Jane's cock, the thought overwhelming the brilliant brunette until she just couldn't go on, Jane collapsing down onto Darcy's sweaty body and gasping for breath.

Darcy was also gasping for breath, and she was surprised Jane didn't just slide right off her given how sweaty she was. Whether intentional or not Jane's last thrust had sent every inch of the dildo into Darcy's cunt, so the combination of her well stuffed pussy and the harness was keeping them together but Jane's head could have slipped from her right tit, something which had happened a few times after a particularly passionate round of girl on girl fucking. This time however Jane remained in place, although Darcy doubted she exerted any energy to make sure this was the case given how exhausted the other brunette seemed to be.

All things considered it had been a very satisfying fuck and Darcy would have been perfectly content to go to sleep with Jane lying in her arms and their strap-on dildo buried in her cunt. Sure, the last thing would have meant she was a bit sore in the morning, but she probably would be anyway and it felt like moving or saying anything would threatened to ruin what had been a perfect evening. What Darcy didn't know was that it was about to get better.

Just as Darcy was about to drift off she was jolted awake by the feeling of Jane lifting her head and then pulling the strap-on cock from her love box, the busty brunette crying out at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Her pussy was then attacked by something else, and while it didn't penetrate her right away and when it did it didn't go as deep as the dildo Darcy didn't feel empty anymore. No, all she felt was pleasure as Jane eagerly licked her pussy, collecting all of the remaining girl cum before pushing her tongue into Darcy's cunt in search of more.

Darcy would have only been too happy to give it, but then Jane lifted her now juice covered face and ordered loudly and surprisingly firmly, "Bend over!"

It took a moment for Darcy to move, and when she did it was slowly, but that had nothing to do with being hesitant and everything to do with being tired. Darcy also couldn't help think this was similar to what she liked to do to Jane. In fact this night had been a mirror image of the first time Darcy had used a strap-on on Jane, a night she would never forget no matter how many Gods/aliens/whatevers dropped from the sky, or how many times she fucked Jane for that matter. And the thought of Jane completely turning the tables on her and doing EVERYTHING she did to her that first time had Darcy's heart hammering in her chest, the busty assistant praying to every God she could think of including Thor that her boss was going to fuck her big fat ass.

Once Darcy was in position Jane took a few long seconds to admire that big fat ass, then she slowly reached out to touch those large globes. Touching soon led to groping and, to Jane's surprise, smacking. For all her intellect Jane started acting like a horny college boy, or worse Darcy, as she became lost in playing with that big beautiful booty, her assistant just letting her do it for a few seconds before commenting in a way that was just typical for her.

"Harder! Mmmmm, spank my ass harder! Ahhhhh fuck, yes harder! Harder! Come on Jane, give it to me!" Darcy challenged, Jane delivering a few slightly harder slaps before she brought her hand down as hard as she could onto the younger girl's rounded rear, "AHHHHHH, fuck yes, just like that, spank me! Spank my naughty ass! Ahhhhh Gawwwwd yeah!"

This wasn't something Jane had planned, but her newfound feeling of power was making her feel bold, and besides, she was supposed to be treating Darcy after all, who had been very open about the vast amount of things that got her off even before they started having sex. Sure, she felt a little bad about slapping Darcy's ass until it turned red, but it was also incredibly hot to watch that big booty jiggle for her with every strike, and Jane was so turned on, it was hard to be ashamed of it. Especially as Darcy wasn't.

"YES, YES, YESSSSS AAAAAHHHHHH FUCK SPANK ME! AHHHHHHH SPANK ME! AHHHHHH SPANK ME! OWWW, OWWW, OWWWWWW AHHHHHH SHIT THAT'S SO, OHHHHHH FUCK, SPANK ME LIKE THE NAUGHTY SLUT I AM!" Darcy cried out before letting out a long moan as Jane suddenly stopped what she was doing, pulled the assistant's juicy cheeks as wide apart as possible and slid her tongue over her ass hole, "Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh, that's good tooooooo, oh yes, lick me there Jane. Lick me back there just like I taught you. Lick my ass hole just like I taught you and prove you're just as good a butt muncher as you are a carpet cleaner! Mmmmmm yeahhhhhh, eat my butt like you eat my pussy you dyke slut, oh fuck!"

As usual Jane ignored Darcy's vulgar language in favour of concentrating on the task at hand, namely licking her assistant's ass hole. This was a task originally Darcy took a long time talking Jane into and since then the older brunette had only done it a few times because she had never felt fully comfortable with it. Until now, Jane's rush of dominance causing her to tongue that butt hole with an obscene amount of eagerness, the brainy brunette rapidly licking her lover's back door for what felt like an eternity before literally trying to shove her tongue up Darcy's ass.

Along the way Jane let go of Darcy's butt cheeks and buried her face as deep as it would go in between them, the astrophysicist becoming just as lost in that big butt as she did with the other girl's huge tits, and that was really saying something. She even wrapped her lips around that forbidden hole and for the very first time started sucking on it, partly just to try it out, partly because she (correctly) guessed Darcy would love it, but mostly to thoroughly prepare the younger woman for her last treat.

What felt like an hour later Jane briefly pulled her face from in between Darcy's ass cheeks and ordered, "Beg me to fuck you! Beg me to fuck your ass with my big dick!"

Feeling like she could cum on the spot, partly because Jane returned her tongue to her back hole but mostly because of her boss's words, Darcy practically trembled with happiness and then started pleading, "Please fuck my ass! Please fuck my big fat ass! Butt fuck me like the anal whore I am! Mmmmmm, please Jane, you know what a slut I am, oooooooooh, how much I love getting fucked in the ass, mmmmmm ohhhhhhhh, especially by girls. All my holes are available to girls because they always fuck me so good, mmmmmmmm, you always fuck me sooooooooooo goooooooddddddddd Jane, and I'm a lesbian slut who loves it in the butt. I love taking it in the butt for girls because I'm a dirty dyke slut, ohhhhhhhh, please fuck my butt like I fucked yours. I made you my anal slut Jane, mmmmm, now make me yours! Ohhhhhh I want to be your anal slut, mmmmmm, I want to be your ass whore, oh Jane, please fuck me Jane, fuck my ass, fuck my big fat ass, butt fuck me boss lady, ooooooooohhhhhhhhh shit!"

Darcy's words became more high-pitched as Jane slowly straightened up, pressed the tip of her strap-on against the loudmouth brunette's butt hole and started gradually pushing forward until the fake cock slid past her tight anal ring and into her backside. Normally this would lead to a unladylike grunt of pain from the busty intern, however because this was innocent little Jane Foster who was anally penetrating her Darcy let out a cry of mostly pleasure, her eyelids even fluttering and a grin crossing her face as her boss violated her ass.

It still hurt, getting something stuffed up her butt always did, however it was a sharp pain which quickly faded to a dull ache. The sharp pain was bearable and the dull ache was barely noticeable next to the twisted thrill Darcy got from taking it in the ass, the assistant adoring the feeling of something stretching her ass hole wide open.

Unfortunately it wasn't very deep, Jane leaving just the head of that dildo inside Darcy's butt hole out of a misguided attempt to give her assistant time to adjust to the anal penetration. Which Darcy kind of appreciated given that it was a small sign Jane cared about her, but this level of gentleness wasn't necessary. Darcy was a proud anal whore and thus could take a much swifter/harder ass stuffing. Luckily there was a very simple way to solve this particular problem.

"More Jane! Please give me more!" Darcy shamelessly begged, "Give me more of your cock! Mmmmm, I want every single inch of that cock in my slutty ass! Please Jane, I'm an anal slut. I promise I can take it. I can take every single inch of it. Please give it to me. Give it to my slutty ass. Stuff my slutty dyke ass! Fill it up with your big hard girl cock! Mmmmm, please boss lady, slam your intern's big fat ass full of rubber cock and fuck her! Fuck her ass! Fuck my ass! Fuck my big fat ass aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Wordlessly granting her wish Jane pushed forwards again, Darcy's words dissolving into a joyful cry as she was filled with a few more inches of dildo. There was then another pause, although thankfully this one only lasted a few seconds, Darcy soon crying out happily and even moaning as her slutty ass was slowly filled with strap-on cock. Jane's strap-on cock. She had brought it so technically it was hers but right now it was around Jane's waist therefore it was innocent little Jane Foster's cock which was slowly filling her back passage, that fact almost getting Darcy off more than the butt stuffing itself.

For Jane it was hard to tell as sodomising her female intern was giving her an almost otherworldly thrill, the female intern in question having a commanding personality who had sexually dominated the astrophysicist for weeks, and subtly dominated her in other ways much longer than that, and the fact that she still thought of this girl as so much prettier than her were either three things which were getting her off or combining into one to make a massively perverted thing which was getting her off like maybe nothing had ever got her off before. Then there was the sight of watching a dildo strapped around her waist slowly disappear into Darcy's butt hole, Jane feeling embarrassed how fascinating she found it.

This whole thing was supposed to be for Darcy's benefit. One massive great big sign that Jane was willing to do anything to make her happy. Anything. And while Jane had thought she might enjoy some parts of it the reality had far succeeded her expectations, especially when it came to... to butt fucking her intern. To fucking another girl up the ass. To sliding every inch of that giant strap-on cock into the butt hole of a girl who had been dominating her for weeks, her thighs smacking into those meaty cheeks and making them jiggle, the process repeating as Jane officially began ass fucking a girl she still thought of as prettier than her, her loudmouth assistant Darcy Lewis letting out a series of almost animalistic like moans and cries as she began to be sodomised with the full-length of the dildo.

Of course it didn't take long for Darcy to find her voice, "Ohhhhhhhhh shit Jane, fuck me! Fuck me like a slut! Mmmmmmmm, fuck my ass hard! Fuck my fat ass as hard as you can! Oooooooooh Gawwwwwwwd, fucking ram my rectum, ohhhhhhhh, pound my pooper, oooooooohhhhhhhh, slam me, slam me like the dyke slut I ammmmmmmm OH FUCK! Fuck me! Oh Jane! Oh God Jane. Mmmmmmm aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh shitttttt, destroy my ass hole, turn it into a gaping mess, oooooooohhhhhhhhh fuck me hard and make me your anal whore!"

Despite the fact that, as usual, Darcy was far from quiet Jane didn't hear a word of it for quite some time, the astrophysicist just lost in the heaven which was ass fucking her female assistant. It was just so wonderful, Jane's well educated brain unable to find the words to do justice to the feeling of Darcy's big pillowie cheeks jiggling against her thighs or the feeling of tightness of the other brunette's butt. Not that she could feel it like a man, which briefly saddened Jane, but she consoled herself with the knowledge that any man who shoved their dick up this ass would surely cum in seconds.

No, Jane thought. Darcy had already confessed to having many male lovers, most of whom she'd let fuck her up the ass. Of course given how tight Darcy's ass was that could have been a lie, but Jane doubted it. In fact Jane could clearly see in her head faceless male after faceless male pounding Darcy's big butt, enjoying the exquisite feeling of these meaty cheeks jiggling against their thighs as they ass fucked her girlfriend to orgasm and then deposited their loads so deep inside Darcy's rectum she would be leaking sperm for days. Jane could see it vividly in her head, mostly because Darcy had described it to her in detail, and it really upset her.

Not entirely sure what was coming over her Jane smacked Darcy's ass and growled, "You want to be my anal whore, huh?"

"YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS! Oh please Jane make me your anal whore!" Darcy pleaded, "Mmmmmmm, fuck my fat ass and make me your anal whore! Ooooooooooh make me your ass slut! Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuck, make me your butt sex loving bitch!"

"My bitch?" Jane murmured softly before she grabbed Darcy's hair, roughly yanked it and loudly ordered, "Tell me want to be my bitch! Tell me YOU want to be the one bending over whenever I want! Tell me from now on you're going to be MY lesbian slut! Tell me, no... beg for it. Beg to be my bitch. Fucking beg me! Beg to be my anal whore, my ass slut, my butt sex loving bitch so you can get your big fat slutty ass fucked like this by me every single day!"

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Gooooooodddddddddd Jane, make me your bitch! I want to be your anal whore! I need to be your bitch!" Darcy screamed without hesitation as Jane let go of her hair once again concentrate on fucking her ass, "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh shitttttt, I want to be your lesbian slut who bends over for you whenever you want. I will bend over whenever you want. You can have my ass Jane! It's yours, whenever you want it. Mmmmmmmmmmm, fuck my ass with your tongue, fingers, toys, whatever you want. Ooooooooohhhhhhh Gawwwwwwwwd you can shove whatever you want up my slutty ass because from now on I'm your bitch! Ohhhhhhhhh, ooooooooooh shit, I'm your bitch, mmmmmmmm, I'm your anal whore, your ass slut, your butt sex loving bitch, ANYTHING YOU FUCKING WANT, JUST FUCK ME JANE! FUCK MY FAT ASS! FUCK MY BIG FAT ASS JUST LIKE THIS EVERY SINGLE FUCKING DAY! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKK JANEEEEEE!"

Darcy continued begging as Jane steadily picked up the pace, the brainy brunette timing her thrusts perfectly so that the younger girl's pleasure built and built and built until she was on the edge of climax. Then, accidentally or not, she kept her there which reduced Darcy to a babbling mess who was completely unable to string a sentence together. Hell, she could barely get two words together, and the words which did escape her mouth were mostly curses or simply Jane's name over and over again.

In a million years Darcy wouldn't have guessed Jane had this in her but she was loving every single second of it. Innocent little Jane Foster not only had a dominant side but apparently being a natural born top, or at least a natural born ass wrecker, Darcy seriously regretting not trying harder to talk Jane into topping her right from the start of their sexual relationship. No, actually Darcy didn't, because topping Jane had been heaven and something she would never want to miss out on for anything. It was just now she knew what a butt buster Jane was Darcy will probably never wear a strap-on again. Well, maybe.

Just before she came Darcy thought it would definitely be fun to top Jane again, and her boss had an ass which in her opinion demanded to be regularly fucked. But the truth was Darcy had always felt more at home as a power bottom, and she loved the thought of at least spending a month or even a year as 100% Jane's bitch. Turn about was fair play after all, and Jane deserved some time as a pure top. Of course Darcy suspected when she was no longer overwhelmed by her hormones Jane would be embarrassed about her current behaviour, probably even apologise for it which Darcy would frankly find hilarious because come on, even blushing Jane should get she loved being her bitch. But then again it would be fun to coax this side of Jane out of her, like some more fun version of that big green rage monster on the news.

Then Darcy came and she was unable to think about anything at all, her mind becoming overwhelmed with pure bliss as her body shook and her cum squirted out of her like a fountain. Sure, later she would be impressed that Jane managed to hold on and continue butt fucking her, but she would be even more impressed with the strength of her orgasms, one after the other overwhelming her, creating greatest feeling of pleasure she'd ever known. Which FYI definitely sealed the deal, she was going to be Jane's bitch for at least the foreseeable future.

Jane came too, although her orgasms were nowhere near as powerful as Darcy's and she easily powered through them. Or at least her body did. Her mind on the other hand, felt like it had been awoken from a dream only to find it could no longer control her body, Jane feeling incredibly embarrassed about that fact and what had driven her to this insanely hard butt pounding.

Much to her dismay Jane was angry at Darcy for having sex with other people before they met, the highly intelligent astrophysicist overwhelmed with the sense that Darcy was hers and therefore should have never been touched by anyone else ever. Which Jane knew was absurd but she couldn't help it, she was suddenly overcome with possessiveness for Darcy Lewis and her curvaceous body, every memory of Darcy's sexual past slowly becoming infuriating to her.

Darcy had never been shy about telling her all the gory details but it had got so much worse since Jane had become her intern's bitch. Suddenly simply knowing the things the busty brunette had done wasn't enough, Darcy describing what she felt during each of her most memorable sexual encounters right from the beginning to the end, Jane literally spared none of the details as they were intimately described to her. And Darcy hadn't done it just once, she had done it several times, often when Jane was tied up and couldn't go anywhere or was desperate to cum and being cruelly teased. In fact Darcy had mostly done it when there was a dildo in Jane's ass, making this reversal even more appropriate.

All those images of Darcy being fucked by men and women pushed Jane to not just give her new girlfriend her best ever ass fucking but her best ever fucking in general, the brainy brunette literally desperate to make the other girl cum harder than ever before so she would be hers. So this pretty girl wouldn't get bored and leave her. So Darcy Lewis would forever be her bitch, by the end Jane's mind becoming lost again as she completely devoted herself to making that happen. Then she inevitably run out of energy and collapsed onto Darcy's sweaty back, Jane hysterically thrusting in and out the other brunette's butt hole even as Darcy collapsed with her which left them both lying in an exhausted heap.

They lay like that for quite a while, both gasping for breath as after-shocks quivered through their bodies, this pleasant if sweaty actually feeling a little weird. Of course they had been in this exact position many times but this was the first time Jane was on top of Darcy with a strap-on dildo still slowly sliding in and out of the curvy brunette's butt and without her hormones/adrenaline running through her body the older brunette once again reverted to her old shy self. It was a struggle not to apologise or to ask if she'd hurt Darcy, which would no doubt ruin the mood. If Jane had really done something wrong she would have heard about it as Darcy wasn't the type to keep quiet about such things, and given this was supposed to be the intern's treat Jane didn't want to ruin it in any way.

So collecting every ounce of bravery, and physical strength, she could muster Jane kept herself quiet as a mouse and lifted herself off of her assistant, her dildo leaving Darcy's ass with an audible pop. It then became easy for Jane to keep quiet as she became lost in staring at her handiwork, namely Darcy's clearly well fucked ass, the other brunette's back hole gaping easily as wide as Jane's ever had after a fucking which made the astrophysicist feel oddly proud.

Jane got an even better look when Darcy lifted herself up onto her knees, reached back and spread her ass cheeks wide apart, submissively showing off her gaping ass hole to the other woman. Which of course made Jane blush, especially when Darcy looked back at her and grinned, but it also turned her on and gave her a much-needed shot of adrenaline for what she knew would come next.

"Mmmmmm Jane, you fucked my ass sooooooooo good. See?" Darcy smirked.

"Yeah, I can see." Jane said, taking a deep breath before adding, "I can also see the nasty butt cream covering my cock."

"Oooooooh, what do you think I should do about that?" Darcy asked, delighted that Jane was still playing along, "Tell me Jane! Tell me what I should do!"

Jane smiled, took another calming breath and replied, "You should suck it. I, I want you to suck it clean. Yes... suck it."

The second Jane finished her first sentence Darcy world around, seemingly moving as fast as lightning. By the time Jane was finishing her second sentence Darcy had already wrapped her lips around the head of the dildo and let out a long moan of pure joy, the astrophysicist trailing off as she became lost in the sight of her assistance sucking the taste of her own ass off her cock.

Darcy had prepared herself for Jane to go back to her old self the second the butt fucking was over. She told herself that she should count herself lucky she got that much, Jane by far exceeding her expectations for the first time the scientist wore the dildo. However Darcy couldn't help be disappointed by the idea. Not that she didn't love shy Jane, she did. She loved shy Jane with all her heart. But dominant Jane was really hot and Darcy had hoped that she would stick around at least for a little bit longer and she was beyond delighted that she did.

Jane wasn't acting super dominant right now but that was ok as Darcy had plenty to concentrate on. She always did when there was a cock in her mouth, especially when it was the type that would never go soft and was covered in her ass cream, Darcy taking her time savouring the flavour of the deepest part of her bowels before she lowered her lips on the dildo. In a matter of seconds she was bobbing her head on about half of the strap-on dick and then more as she allowed the toy to slide down her throat, Darcy soon sucking the entire length of the fake cock with practised ease.

Darcy had rejoiced in telling Jane all the gory details of her past and demonstrated certain parts of them but for obvious reasons she hadn't been able to give her the full experience of her BJ skills. Now however she was able to unleash her inner cock sucker, Darcy proudly showing her boss she could put any whore to shame with her awesome blow jobs skills.

She was reinvigorated for this extra passionate BJ by Jane gently grabbing her hair and moaning, "Ohhhhhh yes, that's it Darcy, suck my cock. Suck it clean of all your butt juices. Mmmmmmm, I had sooooooo much fun fucking your ass and now I'm almost having just as much fun watching you suck the taste of your slutty ass off my cock like a nasty little whore. But not as much fun as you, huh? Because you love it when I swear. When I talk nasty to you. When I'm make you my ass to mouth slut right after I've just butt fucked you. You love it, huh?"

Briefly removing her mouth from the dildo Darcy gasped, "Yes! I love it! I love being your bitch! Please talk dirty to me some more."

Again surprisingly into it Jane continued to talk dirty, which proved Darcy had a positive influence over the formally shy brunette. Of course it was simply enjoyable background music to Darcy who returned to sucking Jane's strap-on and concentrated on getting every drop of her ass juice. Which she pretty much had already, but it didn't hurt to be thorough, and after a few long minutes of intense cock sucking Darcy was able to remove the harness and lick up all the girl cum, which was leaking from Jane's cunt, even bringing her girlfriend to one last orgasm in the process, although she was in such a dazed state that part could have just been a pleasant dream.

Either way the two women ended up snuggling on the blanket, both exchanging words of love and devotion before Jane went to sleep on her favourite pillows. Meanwhile Darcy held Jane to her chest, looked up at the stars and smiled as she planned out her future.

She'd never wanted commitment with anyone before, but with Jane she couldn't help imagine spending the rest of her life with her. She'd wait a year, then propose. Maybe two, just to make sure Jane wouldn't freak out or tell her it's too soon. Then a year after that she'd marry her, then they'd have kids, then end up two little old ladies sitting side-by-side on their rocking chairs. Oh, and there would be a lot of boring science in between. And hopefully a lot of sex, the two of them topping and bottoming for each other in all kinds of naughty ways, Darcy and Jane living in a perverted lesbian paradise.

As it turned out Darcy was mostly correct about her predictions. Their lives turned out more interesting than she could have ever imagined, or hoped, what with a surprisingly ok with them being together Thor dropping in semi-regularly, frequent encounters with all sorts of interesting people in weird costumes, and a couple of times they even helped save the world. Ironically almost all of it, or at least the most important parts of their relationship, took place were it began, under the stars.

The end.


End file.
